


In Your Hands (you hold my life and my heart)

by Fredou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (im not sure it's that slow burn tbh), Exy (All For The Game), M/M, Mob Boss Ichirou, Oblivious Kevin, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredou/pseuds/Fredou
Summary: Set right after the end of The King's Men."When Neil tells him Riko's dead Kevin doesn't believe him. When he sees it on the news, sees that Riko committed suicide, he barely makes it to the bathroom before he throws up. Andrew comes after him and stares."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this on and off for at least a year and so I'm starting to post it now because I can't have it not be online anymore (and also I'm really tired of re reading this all the time lol). I know this pairing is rare so if you have strong feelings about this, please tell me. 
> 
> I'm obsessed with the Foxes' platonic relationships too so there's a lot of that. 
> 
> Hopefully Kevin is not too OOC but he's probably a little different from canon. I tried my best to maintain his closed off persona but I had to make him grow up a little and make him fall in love with a mob boss, so... 
> 
> None of this is healthy.

When Neil tells him Riko's dead Kevin doesn't believe him. When he sees it on the news, sees that Riko committed suicide, he barely makes it to the bathroom before he throws up. Andrew comes after him and stares.

"It's done," he says with his monotonous voice.

Kevin feels the panic in his chest, choking him and silencing him. He can't breathe and his lungs might be actually failing.

"Stop," Andrew says.

Kevin clings to the seat of the toilet and tries to focus on the tiles on the floor. Some of them are chipped and cracked. Most of them used to be white and the yellowish pattern is ugly. Kevin forces himself to inhale slowly. When he looks up he sees Neil standing instead of Andrew.

"I don't want to talk about it," he says weakly.

"Okay," Neil says. "Let me know when you're ready to hear the truth."

Kevin nods but his mind is already far away from here, running away from the bathroom and from Neil.

..

Neil watches him all day, Andrew follows him from one room to another without saying a word, and Kevin knows he'll have to deal with all of this soon. He stays in the suite with the cousins and Neil and tries not to think.

"Are you okay?" Nicky asks in a low voice.

Kevin scowls but when he looks at his roommate, he doesn't see pity, he sees real grief painted on his face.

"I— no, I'm not okay," he says.

Nicky nods.

"I know who he was and what he did to you, but I'm still sorry for your loss," Nicky says.

Kevin doesn't know what to say to that. Nicky's always seemed the most obnoxious one of them all and he grates on Kevin's nerves pretty much all the time, but his condolence surprises him. He didn't let himself process that he lost someone important, albeit a terrible someone.

Riko had been part of his entire life and he built himself with Riko's reflexion next to his in the mirror. He spent all of this year trying to overcome the ownership that Riko had on him but Kevin knows that part of who he is is a result of it.

Kevin nods a thanks toward Nicky, who, horrifyingly probably knows a lot more than Kevin about this type of loss, and resumes his silent staring at the wall. Nicky goes to the bean bag where Aaron is playing some video game and demands attention from his cousin.

..

Andrew takes him to the court the following night. Neil doesn't come with them and Kevin is more relieved than he thought he would be to be alone with Andrew.

"I can't believe it," he says.

They're sitting crossed legged in the middle of the court, facing each other with five feet between them.

"It's real," Andrew says calmly. "I'll repeat it until you believe it."

Kevin stares off at the away goal. He didn't even change out of his clothes. He's mildly surprised he doesn't want to play tonight.

"You don't have to anymore," he says at last.

"I know," Andrew says.

Kevin's known since Ichirou Moriyama told Neil he was under his direct protection he didn't need Andrew's anymore, but Riko's death makes it official somehow.

"You—"

"You still have to hold your part of the deal though," Andrew cuts in.

Kevin snorts.

"Of course, Andrew. Don't worry about that," he says. "You're almost there."

Andrew's smile is cold and fleeting.

"So confident."

"I'm not letting you go," he says.

It's not really what the deal is about but Andrew's stare is intense and focused, not denying.

Kevin sighs and gets up.

"Let's go home. Neil and I are starting summer practice tomorrow," he says. "You can join in if you want."

He almost snorts at Andrew's expression but he's not there yet.

..

It's two weeks later and everyone but Neil and Andrew left. Nicky's gone to Germany, Aaron's with Katelyn and Wymack said he would kill them if they interrupted his time off. Jean's gone to California.

They stay at Abby's house since the dorms are closed for the summer. Neil catches him on the porch when he's trying to read one of the books his European History professor recommended. They haven't spoken about Riko's death yet and Kevin still doesn't really want to but he knows it's time. He closes his book.

"Are you ready?"

Kevin nods. He lifts a hand to his face and traces his tattoo with a finger as if he could still feel the '2' under his Queen.

"He didn't commit suicide, did he?"

"No," Neil says bluntly.

They don't say anything for a while until Kevin steels himself to ask.

"How?"

Neil hesitates a second before saying, "Ichirou got a gun to his temple and pulled the trigger."

Kevin's whole body shivers.

"Did he— did Riko realize he…."

"No," Neil cuts him off. "He was dazed from the pain killers they gave him, I think. He didn't say much."

Kevin nods again and stays silent for a long moment.

"What is he like? Ichirou I mean."

Neil takes a minute to answer.

"Powerful. Calm. Cautious. He's very different from Riko, obviously. I think he's going to be a fair… Lord."

Neil grimaces and Kevin winces a little. It's weird to think about Ichirou as Lord Moriyama. It's even weirder to feel protected by him. Kevin knows he's not entirely safe, he'll never be completely, but the Lord will see that his investments reach their potentials, which means Court and everything that comes with it.

Kevin knows that Neil and he have a different perspective on this deal. There's no denying that Kevin is relieved about the change of ownership. Being owned is what he's always known and he wouldn't know what to do without someone to protect him. Neil, however, will never appreciate that, and Kevin envies him a little for that, if not for the obvious lack of survival instinct, for the freedom he's never had.

"I think we're going to be okay," Kevin says for the first time since he transferred to the Foxes and meaning it. "I'm going to take us to Court and he'll be happy. We'll never have to see him and we'll be safe."

..

Of course the journey to Court doesn't happen smoothly. First of all, he has to finish his college Exy career.

The start of next season is chaotic. The new recruits have difficulties to fit in the team and one in particular makes Kevin's life really difficult by always defying him and Neil on the court. It's like Seth is back with a vengeance and Kevin has little to no patience for this nonsense.

"Do you think we should ask the Lord to take care if it?" he asks in French one night.

He's not really serious but he's fed up. Neil stares at him like he's grown an extra head.

"No," he says with heat. "And don't you dare ask me about implicating the Boss in our team again. He's not the answer."

Night practices with Neil, and sometimes Andrew, are is favorite part of the day, mainly because they do precision drills which he loves and they have the whole court for themselves, and partly because on the way in and out he can vent against the new additions of the team.

"Andrew would agree," he insists.

Andrew looks at him when he recognizes his name but doesn't bother asking.

"He hates the Boss," Neil says.

"Stop calling him 'the Boss', it's ridiculous and childish," he retorts. "And I'm pretty sure your boyfriend hates Jack more that he hates Ichirou."

The smile that appears on Neil's face is the one he doesn't like, the one that he tries to hide with his fingers to the point of almost breaking the skin at the dent of his mouth.

"And you too!" Kevin says victoriously.

He laughs, awkward and nervous, and finally Neil laughs too. It's a weird laugh, one that seems to be coming from someone who doesn't know how to laugh. Kevin has no room to judge though.

..

Ichirou comes to the game to Evermore in November. Kevin only knows because he can't turn his head without seeing mobsters everywhere.

Neil is chatting with a small built man away from anyone else, too white to be part of Lord Moriyama's ring. Probably Stuart then.

He's surprised when his feet take him to them.

"Neil," he says to warn him of his presence.

Neil looks back at him and motions to his uncle.

"Kevin, this is Stuart Hatford, my mother's brother," he says.

Kevin shakes his hand and the man offers him a smile.

"The little Lord is really happy with you," he says.

It takes him a second to understand what he feels is indignation at the term.

"Lord Moriyama is not a 'little Lord'," he says hotly.

Stuart laughs with his whole body.

"Don't get your panties twisted, love, I meant no offense. I would kill and die for him, be reassured."

Kevin bristles at the pet name but he can't deny the man's tone, despite being playful, carries weight and if he must, Kevin trusts he'd keep Ichirou safe.

"You better," he says anyway.

He walks away and hears the man laughs again. He doesn't dare look at the East tower and focuses on the game they're about to play. The Ravens had a rebuilt over the summer and all of their players are new to the line up but it doesn't mean they have to rest on their laurels. They need to destroy them and Kevin decides he's going to score 5 goals minimum.

He scores 7, and when he salutes the rare fans in the audience he smiles brightly towards the East.

..

They're in the middle of the the second half against Bellmonte, it's been a tense game and every one's worked up, when a striker goes after Aaron. The referee whistles as soon as Aaron hits the ground after the punch he received in the face, but Andrew is already moving. Kevin is too far to stop it in any way, and it's not like he'd be good at it, but Neil only has to scream Andrew's name for him to stop just shy of breaking the guy's neck with his racket.

Andrew throws his racket away, as if to prevent himself from using it as a weapon, and comes to a halt in front of his brother. Aaron is already on his feet. They look at each other for a moment that feels like an eternity and then they move at the same time, turning away from each other.

Kevin exhales loudly.

He refocuses on the game and nods at Neil. He's already back in position.

..

The Christmas banquet is at Evermore. Apparently they want to prove their good faith but being there is not great for Kevin's nerves. It's been a while since he was last scared of this place and what it represents but right now, even with all the Christmas decorations and the obvious effort of the new head coach to lighten the atmosphere with jokes and banter, Kevin is craving for a drink or two.

Andrew and Neil are next to him on his left and Dan is on his right but he wants to be left alone for a second.

He stands up and after a nod to Andrew, he leaves the court.

Wandering down the nest is unsettling so he goes where he's only been once. The East Tower is empty of course, and when he steps inside, where Riko died, he only feels vague unease at being alone in a dark room.

He remembers in pieces that when he was there last time, Neil's father killed a man in front of him. He actually doesn't remember much but he pictures it being pretty bloody and messy.

In contrast, he tries to imagine the gun that killed Riko's neatly and the hand that was steady enough to bring an end to his petty reign.

He goes to the windows from where Ichirou has watched him play and deemed him good enough to protect. The pride he feels is not unwelcome nor surprising. His skills deserve the best protection and Lord Moriyama is probably the most feared man on this side of the planet.

There's a thrill in his belly as he looks out in the court below. He can make out his team and knows he has no other choice but to take them to another championship. Lord Moriyama would expect nothing less.

When he returns to his seat, he feels calm.

..

The final is against USC and the Foxes are losing by one point. There's only one minute left and he knows he needs to do something. Anything.

In the end it's Neil who scores to tie the score and Kevin barely has time to breathe before he needs to take position against the goal tender. He scores, and then it doesn't matter that Neil and Jack score too because Andrew closes his goal and they win.

That victory tastes even better than last year's, if that's possible.

He can't quite hear what his teammates are screaming but he lets them surround him and crush him into their bodies.

He smiles and catches Dan's eyes at one point.

"Congratulation, Captain," he says. "You deserved to end it in a bang".

She's crying and she's laughing, and when she hugs him tight for a good twenty seconds, he doesn't push her away and squeezes her until she releases him.

"You're not too bad Kevin Day," she says with tears in her eyes.

Kevin knows she doesn't mean as a player but as a teammate. Maybe even as a friend.

"We should go see if Dad will let us congratulate him," he says.

She bursts into happy tears again and she bats at his arm.

"Yeah, let's," she says.

When they cross the court to get to the door, Jean is standing in his path. Dan lets him deal with him and doesn't stop.

"Félicitation," Jean says.

"Toi aussi," he says. "I'm glad you're doing so well, Jean."

"I— thanks again."

"It was mainly Renee and Neil. And…," he doesn't dare say Lord Moriyama's name in this crowd, even such noisy crowd. He points his finger to the sky instead.

"Yeah," Jean says. "He's something, isn't he?"

"You— you met him?" he says disbelieving.

The feeling in his stomach is envy, not fear.

"Yeah. He came by at the end of the summer to see if I was ready to go and remind me who I belonged to," he says with a wince.

Jean's voice is steady but Kevin can see his former teammate's awe, still after ten months.

"Anyway I should let you go celebrate," Jean says.

Kevin nods without a word but he and Jean shakes hands before they go their separate ways.

Kevin wonders if he'll ever meet Ichirou or if he should be thankful that he hasn't needed to, yet.

..

Between his third and fourth year with the Foxes, Kevin finds himself living with his father for a while. It's just him and Coach because Andrew and Neil finally went on their road trip. 

They said they were going to the Grand Canyon because Neil wants to see the landmarks and national parks of the country, all but the ones in California. They'll only be back in three weeks. Andrew wasn't worried to leave Kevin because he knows he's safe, but he made it clear he wanted to hear from Kevin regularly. Kevin calls him every day. Sometimes it goes to voicemail, sometimes they stay on the line for less than a minute, sometimes Neil answers instead. 

Anyway, living with Coach is not too bad. He's sleeping on the sofa that Neil used that first year but he doesn't know if he can demand a better bed for the remaining two weeks. His back is killing him. He wouldn't have hesitated if it was anyone but his father but now… Not that Coach has changed his behavior much since learning the truth, but Kevin wants to have a good relationship with him, which must exclude being bratty about the mattress he sleeps on. 

"Kevin," Coach calls from the kitchen. "Come here a minute."

Kevin grumbles but gets up from the chair he was sitting on. He was reading the most delirious contemporary thesis about world war two, anyway. The guy who wrote it clearly lost his mind somewhere around 1943. 

Coach is drinking coffee and has a cup for him when he walks in. 

"We're going to Ikea in a minute to buy you a new pull-out couch," he says. 

Kevin stills. Coach snorts. 

"You know, I didn't take you for someone who would jeopardize his health to spare my feelings." 

He's obviously not mad but Kevin grimaces anyway. 

"I wasn't sure…" he trails off. 

"Yeah," Coach says with a grunt. "I get it." 

They drink their coffee in silence and then they leave. Driving with Coach is relaxing in that he doesn't talk much and when Kevin launches a conversation about Exy, he answers with a reflexion about the game that most people in Kevin's life don't have. Which is a shame considering the only people he associates with are Exy players. 

.. 

"We are not talking about this anymore, either you do it or you get out of my court."

Kevin is having a really bad day. First he woke up at 5 am instead of 6 because of a nightmare involving Riko and his "accident". He sat up straight in his bed, his heart racing and his sleep clothes drenched in sweat. He clenched his hand several times to make sure it still worked. 

After conditioning, he went to class to realize that he had a test he had forgotten about. His GPA is going to tank a little bit after that one and he is not looking forward to all the studying he'll have to do to salvage it. 

Lunch was unsatisfying, he had to do his laundry in the machine he didn't like using because the one he liked was taken, Andrew and Aaron were back on their cold war (apparently a misunderstanding, according to Neil, but still, it was annoying), and now Jack and Sheena had decided to be confrontational and refused to do what Neil told them to do. 

Not that he agrees particularly with what Neil is saying, but he'd reserve his comments for night practice. You do not challenge the captain in front of everyone, it's basic decency, not to mention a common survival technique. 

The screaming match between Jack and Neil is tiring. Kevin is tired. The newest recruits (they only signed two people last summer) are looking at them with annoyance. It's not the first time this year that practice has had to stop for petty things. 

"Andrew," he says with a tired voice. "Can you… do something?" 

Kevin doesn't know why Andrew does do something, maybe he's bored of their fight too, maybe it's Kevin's dejected tone, but he goes to them, says a few words low enough nobody but Jack and Neill can hear, and the fight stops.

Kevin sighs in relief and practice continues. 

.. 

The Ravens win against them for the first time since their rebuilt, and Kevin feels annoyed but vindicated. He told Neil they were having troubles and he didn't listen to him. Kevin is not happy. 

The Foxes look like amateurs this year. With the girls gone, the new guys' problems, Andrew's in-and-out commitment to the game, and Neil's contested captaincy, they've been struggling. 

Also, Lord Moriyama is there and Kevin feels humiliated. At least he played well, but losing in frond of Ichirou is the worst feeling he's had in a long time. 

Neil is sat next to him in the locker room. They both have to shower still but Coach left them to their misery and the others are already boarding the bus. 

"That was a shit show," Neil says at last. 

"Yeah," Kevin says. 

He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even feel angry anymore. He was, when they were losing, and he almost got carded a few times, but now he just feels empty.

A knock on the door alerts them that their teammates are probably getting impatient to leave. However, when the door opens it's not a teammate or Coach, it's a Japanese bodyguard. 

"Lord Moriyama wants to see you," he says calmly. 

Neil nods like it's business as usual but Kevin feels panic invading his chest in a second. He hasn't had a panic attack in months. 

"Now?" he says with a high pitch voice. 

Neil turns to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kevin, it's fine. We're okay," he says reassuringly. 

"I'm still in my gear, Neil," he retorts angrily.

He cannot meet Lord Moriyama sweaty and disheveled 

"Can we take a shower first, sir," Neil asks the guy. 

The bodyguard talks into his phone in rapid Japanese to ask if they're allowed. Kevin tries to breathe as quietly as he can so that maybe his heart will slow down. 

"You have ten minutes to get ready," he says at last. 

Kevin almost runs to the bathroom. Thankfully, Neil doesn't tiptoe around getting in the shower, even with Kevin there. Kevin faces the other way the entire time but he's not sure if it's to give Neil privacy or if it's because he needs a moment to freak out without anyone seeing it on his face. 

When they're ready and in the elevator, Neil nods at him. He looks serene and Kevin takes it as his cue to stay calm. Truth be told, he's nervous to meet Ichirou, and anxious about the meeting itself, but he's not scared. 

The first thing he notices when they walk into the room is that there's music playing. It's slow and instrumental, and Kevin has no idea what it is but he doesn't think he's ever heard it before. The second thing he notices is Stuart Hartford because the man comes to greet them as soon as they step out of the elevator, hands reaching toward them and a big smile on his face. 

"Nathaniel," he says. "I'm so glad to see you, it's been a while." 

"Uncle," Neil says with a polite smile as he receives a pat on the back. 

"And Kevin, of course," he says shaking his hand. "Watching you two play together is always a pleasure." 

"Thank you," Kevin nods numbly. 

Stuart guides them to the center of the room where Japanese men are standing. Kevin immediately notices Ichirou Moriyama and it takes everything in him not to kneel in front of him. He's never done this before, and he's never been told to do it either as it was unfathomable he would meet Kengo, but the respect Ichirou commands is all encompassing. 

"Lord Moriyama," Neil says in greeting. 

"Lord Moriyama, it's an honor to meet you," Kevin says, lowering his eyes briefly. 

Ichirou doesn't seem affected by any of it but he stares at them for a minute.

Nothing but the color of his hair and his eyes look like Riko. He's taller, for one, but not as tall as Kevin. He looks like he would need only a second to decide to kill you and he wouldn't even have to raise a finger to do so. He looks dangerous, but Kevin knows he's safe and with that observation the rest of his nerves leave him. The danger isn't for him, it's for those who threaten Lord Moriyama's assets, and Kevin is one of these. 

"Your team is less than stellar this year, Mr Wesninski," he says eventually, turning to Neil. "I do hope you're not hurting your image with these trouble makers." 

Neil doesn't say anything, because saying anything would contradict or antagonize the Lord and Neil has some survival instincts after all. 

"I wanted to talk to you both because it came to my attention that you do not have agents. Soon you'll be approached by professional teams and sponsors and you need one who will understand our interests."

Kevin sees Neil tensing a little in his peripheral vision but Kevin is not surprised by the news. Of course Lord Moriyama would see to their agents. They need to be somewhat in the know. 

"I will recontact you to arrange a meeting," Ichirou says. 

"Thank you," Neil says. 

Before they can move Ichirou says, "you are not dismissed yet."

Both of them stay where they are without a sound of protest. 

"Mr Day," he continues. Kevin watches him come closer. "You and I need to have a conversation about my uncle and my brother as soon as possible. A few things have come up and you will help me figure out what to do about them." 

Kevin doesn't know what he could tell Ichirou, and his heart suddenly feels like a jackrabbit in his chest again, but he manages a nod. 

"Of course, my Lord," he says respectfully. 

"Oh and also, you are not to fight in a game, ever," he adds in Japanese. 

Ichirou looks at him intently until Kevin answers in Japanese as well. 

"Your word is my command." 

Lord Moriyama nods and turns his back on them. 

"You are dismissed, now," he says.

..

He doesn't remember getting down the tower or getting on the bus, or even if his teammates commented on their lateness. All he knows is that an hour out of Palmetto, he shakes his head and turns around to shake Neil and Andrew out of their sleep. 

"We need to talk about this," he says in a quiet voice. 

"No we don't, not right now," Neil hisses at him, angry to be awake. 

"Yes, now," Kevin insists. 

"Kevin," Andrew says, not looking particularly annoyed to have been awaken. "We are not talking about this in English where people can hear."

He turns back on his seat and falls back asleep. Neil can't fall asleep as fast and he grumbles a little but finally he says in French, "you did good up there. Maintenant vas dormir." 

Kevin turns back around and tries to sleep but all he can see is Ichirou. Was he wearing cologne? It wouldn't be a shock if he was but the scent was so subtle Kevin doesn't know if he imagined it. His suit looked pretty expensive and he guesses the perfume would be too. Kevin doesn't know anything about perfume and cologne. Kevin doesn't care about perfume and cologne and he's annoyed when he realizes he's spent the last twenty minutes thinking about it, unnecessarily. 

.. 

That Saturday evening, instead of practicing, Andrew, Neil and Kevin talk for two hours about what happened. 

Andrew was fine last night when he saw them whole and unscratched but now he wants to know everything about their meeting. 

"So he had some things to say it seems," Andrew says once they're done. "Tell me again what he told you in Japanese, Kevin."

"He said I shouldn't fight in games," he says. 

"As if you would," Neil says with disdain. 

"Kevin almost got into a few brawls last night, though. You lost your temper a little," Andrew says. "Did he use 'should' like you said?"

Kevin thinks about the words and their meaning in Japanese. 

"No, it was more an interdiction," he says. 

Andrew hums. 

"Does it change anything? It's not like I would go against what he wants me to do either way," Kevin says. 

"No, maybe not," Andrew concedes. 

"Right, so, about the agents… what do we do about that?" Neil says.

"What do you mean, 'what do we do about that'? The Lord is going to find us one and he's going to work for us so we can get into a team with a good deal."

"He's going to work for him, yes," Neil says with anger. 

Kevin looks at him for a second. 

"And?" he says. "What's the difference?"

Neil turns toward Andrew as if to look for support. They have a silent conversation in front of him, which is always annoying but especially now because he doesn't get what the big deal about agents is. 

Neil finally sighs and nods. 

"Fine," he says. "Let's not make a big deal out of it." 

Kevin doesn't waste his time confirming it's not because he has another issue. 

"What do you think he wants to know about the master and Riko?" he asks. 

Andrew turns his stare off the side, seemingly thinking but equally likely getting disinterested with the conversation. 

Kevin turns to Neil instead. He's already looking back at him with a worrying face. 

"I'm not sure," he says. "It could be about their methods but I didn't think he was interested in the Ravens that much." 

"Do you think he's not done with… cleaning up?" 

He flinches a little as he says it because no matter how knowing he is of Lord Moriyama's business, he doesn't really want to be involved in the details. 

Neil turns towards Andrew but he's still looking far off. 

"We don't know what happened to Proust, though. Maybe you can ask him," he says quietly. 

Kevin laughs out loud. 

"Are you serious? I'm not asking the Lord any question, ever," he says. 

"You're such a coward," Neil answers back angrily. 

Kevin's lips tighten. "That's not fair," he says. 

Neil shakes his head, brow furrowing.

"You're right," he admits without apologizing. "You've been good so far. Don't worry about that meeting, I'm sure it'll be over before you know it." 

Except it doesn't happen at all. They're contacted by one of Lord Moriyama's men within the week, and they go meet the agent he wants them to sign with, a man called André LeBlanc, but Ichirou is nowhere in sight and Kevin is disappointed.

.. 

They literally clinch their spot to spring championship. It's not great but Kevin is satisfied considering the season they've had so far. 

Christmas break is around the corner and Thea calls him. He answers after letting his phone ring a few times. She never calls. 

"Hey," she says once he picks up. "Listen, I think we should talk. Can we meet up somewhere?" 

"Give me sec'," he says and lowers the phone. 

Andrew is sitting on his desk, smoking his cigarettes out the window. 

"Andrew," Kevin calls. "Can I— do you mind coming with me meeting Thea?"

"Where?"

"Where?" he says in the phone. 

"Columbia. We had a game yesterday and I'm there until tomorrow."

"Tonight?" he asks. 

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Kevin lowers his phone again. 

"She's in Columbia," he says to Andrew. 

Andrew nods and goes back to his cigarette. 

"I'll be there. Text me the address."

She hangs up and Kevin stares at his phone. He has no idea what she wants from him. Last time they saw each other he had to convince her Riko did break his hand and keep basically everything else from her. 

The cousins and Neil come with them, obviously. They'll stay at the house tonight after going to Eden's to celebrate the end of the semester. Thea did not expect to see all of them entering the restaurant and she scowls a little before shaking her head. She smiles coldly at them but asks to talk to Kevin alone. 

They sit at the bar where they order a drink and Thea just looks at him for a minute. 

"You look good," she says at last. 

Kevin blinks. "Yeah, you too," he says. 

They've never said anything of the sort before, their attraction coming from Exy first. It was obvious to Kevin she was attracted to him, and he to her, then. He's never bothered telling her she looked beautiful. 

"I— so I'm sure you know how damaging being a Raven is," she says, her hand going to her throat as if to find her necklace. 

Kevin is shocked to see it's not there anymore. "I've been working on letting it go," she says when she notices him looking. "It's why I asked you to come. I wanted to apologize for not being there for you when it counted."

Kevin's at a loss for words. 

"You don't— we were never really like that, Thea," he says quietly. 

She looks at him with piercing eyes. "Yeah, that's true."

They sit in silence for a while and her eyes track people's movements in the restaurant. Her gaze lands on the cousins and Neil. 

"How is it, letting people in?" she says. 

Kevin startles a little. He's never realized it was what he was doing. 

He smiles when he says, "tiring." They chuckle awkwardly. "It's worth it though. Andrew is almost there and next year is going to be interesting for him when scouts want to talk to him." 

She fixes him with a stare. 

"Is Exy still the only thing you care about?" she says. 

Kevin frowns. "No," he says firmly. "It never was all I cared about, either." 

"I'm sorry," she says cringing. 

He sighs. "No, it's okay. You can't know because I didn't let you in."

They had a nice relationship but it was one with quotation marks. They never dated and when they caught moments here and there it wasn't to get to know each other. They could never stand up for each other in front of the team. She never protected him, nor he her. Still, she was important for him at the time. 

She smiles sadly at him. 

"I wish we could be normal friends," she says. 

Kevin huffs. "Yeah, me too."

"So," he continues, trying to salvage their conversation. His gaze lands on Aaron. "I like playing video games with Aaron sometimes," he says gesturing toward the apathetic cousin. "It's the only thing we have in common, aside from anger issues I guess," he says with a snort, "and video games are not my favorite thing to do but I want to be… friends with him." 

Playing video games gets boring after two games but he heard EA is going to release an Exy game next year. It might be less boring then. Hopefully Aaron and Nicky will not be completely opposed to playing with him. 

"Do you get along with your teammates?" he says. 

She grimaces a little. "Well, some of them are really annoying. But I spend a lot of time with two of my teammates and I think I might appreciate them." 

"Good," he says with a small smile. 

They don't have much else to say so eventually Thea leaves and he goes back to his friends' table. 

.. 

They're still in Columbia when he gets another phone call. This time he doesn't recognize the number and he lets it go to voicemail. He's barely awake as it is but Nicky made pancakes and he's already chatting away about one thing or another, he doesn't know. 

The same number calls him back and that gets a look from Andrew sitting next to him. 

Kevin hesitates but it could be a journalist or a potential sponsor so he picks up. 

"Mr Day," someone says on the other end of the call. "Lord Moriyama wants a word with you. Can you safely speak where you are?"

Kevin has looked up to Andrew as soon as he heard the word 'Lord'. Andrew stares at him and Kevin tries to convey what's happening without saying anything. 

"Yes, I can speak safely." 

"Hold please."

Kevin mouthes Ichirou's name to Andrew who raises a brow. Neil comes to his other side and puts a hand on his shoulder. Thankfully, Nicky stops babbling. 

"Mr Day," Ichirou says. 

Kevin inhales and exhales quietly. 

"My Lord, good morning," he says calmly. 

"Good morning to you, too," he says. "I just wanted to inform you that I'm expecting to see you tomorrow in New York. You'll be staying a few days at the plaza." 

"Oh, uh— yes, of course."

"My assistant will email you your itinerary."

"Alright," Kevin says, almost choking on the word. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing you, Mr Day." 

"Me too, my Lord," Kevin says, bitting his lip so hard he almost draws blood. 

The call disconnects and Kevin throws his phone on the table. He doesn't really process what just happened until Aaron, impatiently, says,"well?"

"He wants me to come to New York tomorrow." 

"Does that mean we're spending Christmas and NYE there as well?" Nicky asks excitingly. 

Aaron hits the back of his head. 

"He was not invited to party with the yakuza, idiot," he says. 

Andrew lights a cigarette and goes to the nearest window. 

"I can't come with you," he says. 

"I know," Kevin answers with a small voice. 

The silence in the room is heavy. Even though Andrew's part of the deal is no longer applicable, he's been by Kevin's side non-stop for almost three years now. If it wasn't Andrew then it was Neil, or his father, or even another teammate. Kevin's never been alone for real. Useless to say he's never been let go of to go to a meeting with a mob boss, either. 

It's a difficult pill to swallow for the both of them. 

"I can't not go, though," he says. 

Even if he's anxious about the meeting, part of him really wants to see Ichirou again. It's definitely questionable, as all of his feelings for him, but that's neither here nor there. 

Neil shakes his head. "We're going to New York," he says decidedly. "We can't come with you to the meeting or stay with you, but at least we'll be near by." He waits for a rejection and looks at Andrew before saying. "I'll call Matt to see if he's in town." 

He goes to the other room and Kevin sits there for a minute, wondering how he made it this far in life not realizing that his new family was always going to have his back. 

..

The itinerary is really pleasant. He flies first class and when he lands, a small Japanese chauffeur is there to welcome him and take his things to a limo. He was almost expecting to see Ichirou in the car but of course it's empty and the chauffeur takes them to Ichirou's hotel. Which he owes, probably, since he doesn't see a single tourist in the lobby. 

Another man is waiting for him at the front desk. This one looks definitely more like a bodyguard and he's told Daigo is going to be escorting him everywhere. Kevin doesn't know if it's for his safety or to make sure he doesn't leave unexpectedly. 

In the elevator, he texts their group chat that he's made it to the hotel. Nicky answers with a thumbs up. He imagines Andrew's stare and Neil's searching look to reassure himself. 

The room he's given is huge. It's bigger than their suite, there's an entertaining center and a huge corner sofa in the main room. On the other side of the room there's a desk, a couple of chairs and a small but filled bookcase. The bedroom has a king and the bathroom has a tub as large as a Foosball. 

Daigo tells him Lord Moriyama will be ready for him in two hours. Daigo doesn't say what he's supposed to do in the meantime and he leaves the room, no doubt taking guard in front of his door, so Kevin decides to take a bath and relax. 

A man cannot stay in hot-then-not-quite-warm water for so long though, so after he's dressed, and he was careful to choose his outfits yesterday with Andrew and Nicky, he takes a stroll around the suite. He gets to the bookcase first because books are his favorite things after Exy equipment, and he's shocked to see that all of these are his books. As in, they're all the books that he left at Evermore and never bothered asking for. Not one is missing and he has such a violent emotion that he has to sit down for a moment. He stares at the books like they're going to tell him what's they're doing here. 

Eventually, the comfort of seeing something of his in this place outweighs the weirdness of it and he reaches out to take one of them. His hand finds the book in which he hid his mom's letter. He showed it to Coach once Neil gave it back to him, but it's still in Neil's safe because he wants it secure, and he wishes he had it with him today. 

He's not one to believe that objects can give him strength — other than his Exy racket — but this letter was the beginning of the journey is still on. He knows he still has a long way to go to fully understand, know and accept who he is. 

Daigo comes up behind him some time later to let him know Ichirou is ready to receive him in his own suite. They take the elevator one floor up, to the penthouse of course, and when he steps out he doesn't feel nervous at all. He's excited. He just wants to see Ichirou. He can't help but smile when he sees him and he knows the warmth in his voice is too obvious and out of place. It's also widely inappropriate as he's met him once and talked to him twice. He wonders if it's a feeling Ichirou often inspires in others. 

"My Lord," he says. "Thank you for your hospitality." 

Ichirou gives a sign to Daigo and his own men and they leave them alone. 

"Mr Day," he says. "You may sit." 

There's a desk separating them and Ichirou sits on his own chair when Kevin is settled. Kevin wants to look around but he doesn't really care about the wealth of the room when he can look at Ichirou. 

The nerves come back a little when all he does is stare at Kevin. 

Kevin swallows before saying, "I found the books. Thank you." 

Ichirou nods. 

"I have to say I did not expect such… conservation," he says. 

Kevin startles, understanding that Ichirou went down to the nest himself and saw his and Riko's room. 

"I had to see what Riko did," he says. "Which leads me back to your presence here." 

Kevin nods and straightens. 

"My brother and my uncle used contacts to do their biding. It is my understanding that only Riko was silly enough to use my father's name," he says with an angry tremor in his voice. "I need to know whom he contacted and eliminate those who complied, knowing full well he had no right to do so." 

Kevin leans forward. "My Lord, I'm not sure I can help you, I was already out of Evermore when he took those liberties." 

"Yes, of course," Ichirou says, accepting his answer. 

Kevin watches as Ichirou seems to be thinking. Kevin feels disappointed he can't be more of help. 

"Tell me about your life with Riko and my uncle," he says. 

Kevin flinches and his hand automatically goes to his tattoo. 

"Ah, yes, the infamous tattoo," Ichirou says. "May I?" 

He's already up and in front of Kevin, and Kevin only nods before Ichirou's hand takes his chin in his hand and traces the tattoo on his cheek with a thumb. 

"We can't perceive that number anymore," he says half to himself. 

Kevin doesn't know what to do with his hands or his body. He's frozen and he doesn't dare move a muscle. 

"That tattoo artist was really competent," he says, finally letting go of Kevin's face and retreating to the other side of his desk. 

"Who did you consult," he asks. 

Kevin tries twice before his answer gets out, "Coach Wymack has a friend in Columbia." 

Ichirou hums. "We shall talk about Coach Wymack later, now I need you to tell me about your life before that." 

Kevin doesn't know where to start. 

"I've always been with him. With Riko. I don't remember a time when I wasn't with him," he says. "When we were children we were friends, I think. Brothers, even. We grew up and his cruelty appeared to become a fixture in his personality. Thinking back on some things when we were little, I guess he was always cruel, but I didn't realize it until our early teens." 

He pauses, shocked to be revealing such private and incriminating things about Riko. He doesn't feel guilty nor fearful anymore though. 

He's dead, he tells himself, and continues. 

"The 'accident' was of course the tip of the iceberg. Riko was always cruel to me but his abuse was more psychological than physical as he needed me." 

His throat constricts a little but Lord Moriyama's stare is still impassive. 

"Living with him was all I knew. Leaving him and the Ravens, and the Master, was the most difficult thing I had done yet." 

He's silent for a minute, trying to figure out if he should keep going, but Ichirou asks him, "What's the most difficult you've done, if it's not that?" 

"I— I think overcoming his influence from so far away and learning I can be a player without him, learning I can be a person without him, without anyone, is still the hardest thing I've done." 

"Some would argue you haven't though," Ichirou says calmly. 

Kevin flinches. 

"I'm not saying that to hurt you, Kevin, but you must admit you went from being Riko's shadow to Mr Minyard's," he says. 

Kevin doesn't know where to start with that. The fact that Ichirou used his first name isn't even the most aggravating part of the sentence. 

"Andrew protected me, and I think he always will, but it was based on a deal," he says at last. 

"Enlighten me," Ichirou says. He stands up to go take a bottle of whisky from the bar and comes back with two glasses. 

"Andrew gave me his word he would protect me from myself and Riko, and I promised him a future," he says. 

"Protect you from yourself?" 

"I— as I said, I didn't know who I was without the Ravens. I had to fight against myself every day to not go back. Andrew helped." 

"Impressive young man, this Mr Minyard," he says pensively. 

Kevin's hair stand on end. "I belong to you now," he says, hoping to distract the Lord. 

Andrew will never accept to sell his freedom, no matter that Kevin and Neil already are under Ichirou's protection. He doesn't know what the Lord would do if he got a no from him. He doesn't want to find out. 

"You do," he says. "Are you happy with that?"

He doesn't even have to think about it before he says, "yes." 

His heart trips a little. That was maybe the safest and truest answer but he feels exposed suddenly. He feels himself blush and that never happens. He ducks his head a little to take his drink. 

The alcohol is the smoothest whisky he's ever had and he lets out a um of appreciation. 

Ichirou smiles and Kevin almost falls off his chair. 

"I take it you like it," he says. "We import it from Japan of course." 

"Of course." 

"Well, Kevin, I think it's enough for today." 

He stands up and motions to Kevin to do the same. "Please feel free to explore the city. Daigo will follow you and Isao will drive you wherever. I only ask that you be back in time for dinner. I made a reservation so be ready by 7." 

Kevin is almost at the door when Ichirou says, "tonight it will be just you and me, but I expect your friends to join us tomorrow night. That includes both Minyards, Mr Hemmick, and of course our friend Mr Wesninski." 

Kevin nods, not knowing why he expected Lord Moriyama to not know that his friends followed him to the city. 

.. 

After a quiet freak out about his conversation with Lord Moriyama, Kevin dials Andrew's number. He picks up immediately. 

"Are you at Matt's?" 

"Yes, we just unpacked," he says. 

"Can you meet me at Paul's? It's five minutes from his place. I can be there in half an hour," he says. 

"Yes," Andrew says and hangs up. 

Kevin undresses quickly and decides to wear his black jeans and a hoodie. No need to impress anyone right now. The beanie and the scarf are not too much when he gets out on the street. He forgot how unforgiving New York's winter can be. He didn't bring gloves with him but he's already decided they were going shopping after a necessary chat. 

Daigo stays at the door while Isao parks along the curb where cars are not supposed to park. Kevin comes into the café and sees his friends at the far end of the room. He goes to the bar to order a coffee and heads towards their table as soon as the barista hands it to him. He eyes Andrew's drink, some sort of sugary monstrosity with whip cream and chucks of cookies on top. He doesn't comment, he knows that battle is lost. 

Nicky greets him with a hug and Aaron claps his back. Andrew stares and Neil searches his eyes as if he'd be able to read them. 

"So how did it go?" Nicky says. "Did he make you sign a sexual contract that involves corporal punishment?" 

He laughs at his own joke and Kevin has no word for the utter idiocy of his friend. 

Aaron elbows his cousin in the ribs. "Shut up, you perv', not everything has to be about sex." 

"What did he want," Andrew finally asks. 

He tells them everything, or most everything. He keeps the books to himself, not knowing why he feels the need to protect that information but feeling the need to anyway. 

Andrew hums a little. Neil hasn't said anything yet but his eyes are fixed on Daigo. 

"He gave you a bodyguard," he says at last. 

"And a chauffeur," Kevin says. 

Nicky woops. "We're definitely going shopping then. Did he give you his credit card, too?" 

"Of course not," Kevin says with indignation. "We do need to go shopping, though. He wants to have dinner with all of us tomorrow." 

Aaron stops playing with his straw, Nicky pales, but most worryingly, Andrew smiles. 

"That's interesting," he says. 

Neil rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. Kevin sends a prayer to all the Gods he doesn't really believe in. 

.. 

Despite Kevin's worries, everyone finds an appropriate outfit for the following night. Nicky can't shut up about the dinner and he wants to know where Lord Moriyama is taking them, as if Kevin could just text him to ask him just that. 

"Nicky, I swear to God you need to chill," Aaron says. "You're stressing me out." 

Aaron has been texting Katelyn non stop but it's not like he can tune his cousin out completely. 

"You're not… telling her, right?" Kevin asks. 

"I told her we were having dinner with some socialites," Aaron says with a grimace. He doesn't like lying to her, Kevin knows. "She got excited about me potentially meeting a reality TV celebrity." He grimaces some more. "I don't know how to tell her we're definitely not going to meet any real housewife so I can't take a picture with them." 

Kevin nods. Katelyn is a weird creature to him. She's very… bubbly. What she and Aaron are doing together is a mystery to him. 

Neil stopped complaining about shopping about two stores ago but apparently it doesn't prevent him from sulking which translates in utter silence. Andrew is ignoring him, and Nicky is still freaking out, but he's on the phone with Erik now so he's more buoyant about it than worried. 

"Andrew," Kevin calls. "I— I'm a little anxious about you meeting the Lord." 

"Oh Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," Andrew says with such a smile it reminds Kevin of his drugged state from three years ago. "I'm going to be smart, don't worry." 

Kevin's lips tighten. It's not like he doesn't trust Andrew but dealing with Lord Moriyama is not exactly the same as antagonizing Riko. He can't punch Ichirou in the face if he doesn't like him, for one. 

"Promise me, Andrew," he says. "You can't anger him."

"You know I don't take promises lightly Kevin. But I give you my word. Your Lord is going to love me." 

"No Andr— I don't want that either!" Kevin says with hurry. "He'll want you working for him and—"

"No, he won't," Andrew says, bored again. "Now shush. Your voice exhausts me." 

.. 

At 7 on the dot, there's a knock on his door. Kevin's been ready for ten minutes and expecting it, but he still jumps and half jogs to the door. 

"My Lord," he says. 

Ichirou looks absolutely handsome. He's definitely wearing some kind of cologne because he smells incredible. It's the same as when they met. Kevin wished he knew which one. Ichirou traded the suit he was wearing earlier for a navy three-piece and it's only just now that Kevin realizes that he finds Ichirou Moriyama very attractive. 

"Kevin," he says. "Shall we?" 

Kevin almost trips but he makes it to the elevator without embarrassing himself. 

The elevator is kind of crowded with three bodyguards and the two of them in between. It's not as if he'd dare say anything without being prompted but he chokes on the reappearance of his nerves anyway. 

They go down to the underground parking where two cars are waiting for them. One is an SUV and the other is a black Lexus LFA. Kevin doesn't really know much about cars but he knows an expensive car when he sees one. 

Daigo and the two bodyguards climb into the SUV and Ichirou motions to Kevin to get in the passenger seat of the Lexus. 

Once he's settled and buckled up, Ichirou starts the car. The engine is deafening but he hears Lord Moriyama say, "Gotta keep appearances." He looks almost cocky and Kevin's heart jumps.

Kevin hides a smile and keeps an eye on him while he drives them to their destination. New York traffic means Ichirou can't really unleash the full potential of the car but he seems content to make it roar from time to time. A lot of people in the street look at them as they pass and Kevin is reminded that he's a public figure. He'll have to keep appearances, too. 

The restaurant they go to is dark and loud. There are half naked dancers on podiums and rows of expensive alcohol along the walls. The maitre d'hotel leads them to their table and leaves. The menu he reads has no prices. They can't really talk with that music but Kevin looks up from his plate from time to time to see Ichirou looking at him. It's unsettling but not unpleasant. Kevin can help smiling at him. 

After Ichirou has paid and left an enormous tip, they leave the restaurant quickly. When they're back to the plaza, Ichirou walks him to his suite and for some reasons, Kevin feels like he could be on a date. He tries not to think about it because Lord Moriyama is not courting him. That'd be ridiculous. 

"Thank you for dinner," he says when his door is open. 

"Thank you for your company," Ichirou says. 

Kevin doesn't know why he'd be thanked for that considering the non-conversation they had but he appreciates it anyway. 

"I'll see you tomorrow. I want to hear about your new team and your father," Ichirou says. 

Kevin nods. 

"Good night, Kevin," he says and walks away. 

.. 

Kevin slept really well but wakes up anxious to play Exy. It isn't going to happen right now, so he goes down to the lobby in the morning with Daigo trailing after him because he wants to use the gym he saw a sign for the day before. 

It's a well-furnished gym and Kevin is satisfied. The only thing he uses is the treadmill and a mat to stretch on. He doesn't want to overdo it and anyway, it's not lifting weights he wants to do, it's running in a closed court with a racket in his hand and a goal to aim at. 

When he gets back to his room there's a note telling him he's expected to Lord Moriyama's suite as soon as he's ready. 

Kevin hopes he didn't make him wait too long but he can't rush in without showering first. 

After, Daigo comes with him to the penthouse and stays at the door, not entering the apartment. He didn't notice yesterday but the room he was in yesterday is a study completely separated from the rest of suite. There's an open door on his left that seems to be leading to a living room where there's a gigantic TV on the wall. 

Lord Moriyama, he's told, is in the study and he has to knock on the door.

He's let in by a bodyguard he hasn't seen before, and he gets in as the bodyguard gets out. 

"Tell me about the Foxes," is the first thing Ichirou says. 

He's siting at his desk again and Kevin doesn't know if he's allowed to sit so he stays standing. Ichirou is not looking at him though, he's looking through documents. 

"Our chances to win the championship again are limited," he admits. 

Ichirou makes a dismissing motion with his hand. 

"I mean, tell me about the individuals of the team," he says. "The ones that are important to you, not the new ones." 

Kevin, still standing awkwardly, thinks about how he can formulate how they saved his life without sounding too dramatic. 

"Andrew allowed me to stay," he says. "Back when I lost everything. He— he's very protective of what's his. He would not have let me stay if he thought Riko had been a real threat to his family." 

Ichirou smiles coldly. 

"He knew who he was though," he says. 

"Yes," Kevin says even though it wasn't a question. 

"Go on," Ichirou says. 

"Andrew took me in and I belonged to him as much as his brother and his cousin belonged to him," he says. 

Something flashes across Ichirou's face. 

"You don't belong to him," he says with an icy tone. 

"Of course not," Kevin says quickly. "I belong to you, and Andrew knows that. I— I think I'm part of his family, though, now. But Andrew takes promises very seriously and I still owe him a future."

"I keep promises very seriously, too," Ichirou says.

Kevin nods. 

"What future did you promise him?" he says. 

Kevin bites his lip.

"He didn't care about anything. Life was not important to him and he knew it was killing him. But he's a survivor. I told him what to fight for. I told him I would give him Exy," he says at length. 

Ichirou is quiet and looks pensively at him. 

"You may sit," he says after a while. 

Kevin sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Looking up means he sees Ichirou studying him. 

"Does he have Exy now?" he says. 

"Almost," Kevin says. "I think he wants it, now, but he's refusing himself to have it." 

"A strange behavior," Ichirou notes. 

Kevin almost shrugs. "He's had a strange life." 

Ichirou hums. "Tell me about his brother and his cousin." 

"They're not going to make it to pro, and they don't want it anyway," he says truthfully. "Aaron wants to become a doctor and probably marry his girlfriend, Nicky wants to work in Germany where he definitely plans to marry his boyfriend." 

He smiles a little. He's happy to be happy about his friends' plans that don't include Exy. Before Palmetto he didn't know people could be happy without Exy. 

"What about your father," Ichirou asks. 

"Coach Wymack is the best thing that could happen to me," he says. "I'm eternally grateful to him for giving me back Exy and giving me a new home. And he's a good person." 

Ichirou frowns. 

"I'm not," he says quietly. 

Kevin winces. He wants to deny it but… 

"You— I don't know who you are," he says truthfully. 

Ichirou raises a brow. 

"You do know who I am, Kevin," he says. 

Kevin struggles to find the right words. 

"You are Lord Moriyama, the most powerful man in this country, you rule an empire, and you make the law. You have to be ruthless," he says, hesitating to continue. 

Ichirou stares at him, patiently waiting for him to finish. 

"I don't know who Ichirou is," Kevin says very softly. 

Ichirou doesn't seem convinced. 

"I— I'm still trying to figure myself out," Kevin admits. "If I asked you who I am you would say I'm a Exy player, and you'd be right. However Exy, as huge as it is in my identity is not everything. People are more complex than that." 

Ichirou is silent for so long Kevin wonders if he should just leave. 

"I hear your point," Ichirou says at last. 

Kevin sighs, relieved to be understood more than anything else. 

"You are dismissed," Ichirou adds when Kevin says nothing. 

Kevin stands up and goes to the door. 

"You and your friends will be ready by 7. We will dine here tonight," Ichirou says just before he leaves. 

.. 

It's almost noon so Kevin decides to go meet the others for lunch and convince them to find a court to practice on. 

He calls Neil because there's no point asking Andrew's opinion. 

"Hey," Neil says when he answers. 

"I'll meet you at Matt's for lunch and then we'll go practice," he says. 

"Okay," Neil says, not sounding surprised at all. 

He disconnects the call immediately and Kevin gets ready. 

Obviously he didn't know he would be able to practice but he took most of his gear and his racket with him, and made sure the others did too. If he wasn't able to practice there was no reason for Neil not to. 

At Matt's place — well his mother's — Kevin is pleasantly surprised to see Dan opening the door. He hasn't seen her in a few months, she's working for a high school team halfway between Columbia and Charlotte. 

"Kevin," she says warmly, giving him a hug. "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too," he says. "How's coaching like?" 

She beams at him and launches into a story about her students as they walk into the apartment. 

Matt and Neil are chatting in the living room and when they see him they stand up. 

"Andrew," Neil calls over his shoulder before greeting him. 

"Nice to see you, jerk," Matt says with a wry smile. 

"And you, asshole," Kevin says back. 

Dan rolls her eyes. Matt and Kevin are not the best of friends but over the years they've come to a civl relationship. Except one night they got drunk as a team, ended up next to each other, and proceeded to insult each other for an hour. At the end of the night they were laughing so hard trying to come up with the most terrible insults, Kevin had tears in his eyes. Needless to say he never laughs like this sober but they became some sorts of friends. 

Neil eyes him up and down like he wants to check for injuries. 

Andrew finally appears at the door, Nicky and Aaron trailing after him, and Kevin's eyes go to his automatically. Andrew only needs to stare at him for a minute before deciding everything is alright. Of course Kevin will tell him and Neil most of what happened since yesterday, but he's also very ready to eat. 

"We ordered Japanese," Nicky says with a leering smile. 

Kevin pretends not to notice. 

"We booked a court for 2.30," Matt says with a smile. "Dan and I will join you, it's been a while since we played together." 

Kevin nods in agreement. 

"We need to be at the plaza by 6 if we want to be ready by 7," he says to the others. 

"Did you ask where he's taking us?" Nicky says. 

"We're staying in," Kevin answers. 

"Is he going to cook?" Aaron asks incredulously. 

Kevin frowns. "Don't be stupid. He has a lot of people working for him." 

Andrew hums but says nothing. Neil is already preparing to become Nathaniel once again. 

.. 

The afternoon practice is good. They can sort of scrimmage since they have plenty of players and after an hour, Kevin takes the lead for drills. Neil has made huge progress since his first year, and if Kevin has criticisms he's forced to admit that his improvement is remarkable for such a short period of time. He has no doubt that Court is going to knock on their door soon, especially with the Olympics fast approaching. 

Andrew is also getting better and better. His raw talent combined with efforts here and there make a lot of people talk in the NCAA circuit. It's unfortunate they're losing so much but it's not because of him, at least. Sometimes Kevin's worried that Andrew's will to turn pro is too fleeting but Kevin is proud of him, even though he will never tell him. Andrew doesn't need, nor want, to hear it. 

Neil's a different story but he knows his praise will only be met with skepticism until Neil is actually signed to a pro team and to Court. Kevin's waiting for that to happen before he tells him. 

Also, a tiny part of him which led him to where he is now, truly believes that pride of accomplishment will prevent you from future accomplishments. There's always a way to be better. 

Isao drives them directly to the hotel once they said their goodbyes to Matt and Dan, their stuff already in the trunk. 

"I'm a little stressed, I think," Nicky says quietly. 

Kevin wants to tell them everything's going to be okay, that they shouldn't fear him because Ichirou is Neil's and his protector, but he also knows a man like Lord Moriyama will not accept impertinence in his own home. 

"Good," he says instead because a stressed Nicky is a cautious Nicky. 

"Don't speak too much," Neil advises. 

Nicky throws him a wounded look. 

"I mean," Neil says more gently, "sometimes you make comments that can be taken the wrong way. It's best if you stay quiet." 

Aaron snorts. "Good luck with that."

"Your attitude is not great either," Neil says scorchingly. 

Aaron scowls but says nothing. 

Kevin looks over at Andrew but he's looking out the window and seems relaxed. 

Kevin isn't scared but he is nervous, still. 

Nathaniel is ready when they get there. 

.. 

By 7 they're showered and dressed. Nicky is babbling about some thing or another and Neil is staring at his books. He hasn't connected the dots yet and Kevin wonders if he will, or maybe hopes that he won't. 

Andrew is by the window, finishing his cigarette, listening to Aaron as he speaks about his exams. They haven't reached an ideal point but they're still trying. They can't and won't talk about something too personal so Betsy suggested studies to start with. It seems to be working so far. 

The knock on the door startles him and Daigo doesn't have to say anything when he opens the door, it's time. 

Nicky goes very quiet in the elevator so there's nothing but silence surrounding them as they step into the penthouse. 

Kevin sees the moment when Nicky wants to make a comment about the place but thinks better of it and keeps it to himself. 

"Lord Moriyama," Neil says when they're in the lobby where Ichirou is waiting for them with a few bodyguards. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Andrew's never truly seen Nathaniel so he only has eyes for him at the moment. 

"Mr Wesninski," he says in greeting. "It was long overdue that I meet your people." 

"This is Andrew Minyard," Neil says without missing a bit. Andrew turns his stare on Ichirou without saying anything and Kevin almost wants to remind him who he is. He refrains because the offense would be admitted if he does and there's a chance Ichirou won't take it. 

"This is Aaron Minyard and this is Nicholas Hemmick," Neil continues. Aaron bends his head in hello but Ichirou is still looking at Andrew. Their staring contest would make Nicky comment on any other day but not today it seems. 

"Thank you for receiving us," Nicky says instead sounding almost calm but for the slight tremor in his voice. "You have a lovely home." 

Kevin raises a brow but Nicky does come from a particular catholic family. He's learnt his manners even if he doesn't use them often with them. He knows how to put on a front. They have that in common. 

Ichirou dismisses the comment with a motion of his arm. "My home is not this hotel," he says with disdain. Nicky shrinks a little on himself. 

Ichirou doesn't acknowledge Kevin at all. He turns around to lead the way to the dinning room and expects to be followed. 

The dining room is magnificent, obviously, with a beautiful view of the city and Central Park. The table is set for six people, one at the head, two on the right side, and three on the other side, and Kevin has a moment of panic because he's not sure where he should sit. Obviously the head of the table is for Ichirou. He thinks Neil should sit on his right and himself on the left. 

Nathaniel has already moved to Ichirou's right but before Kevin can take the seat on his left, Andrew takes it and motions for him to sit next to Neil. 

"Mr Minyard wants to sit between me and his family, it seems," Ichirou says without inflection as he takes a seat. 

Andrew sends him a look but he doesn't deny it. He wouldn't even if it wasn't true, but Kevin understands that it is. Once upon a time Andrew would not have let him be without protection in dangerous territory but before Kevin can feel hurt he also realizes that Andrew has understood, as Kevin has, that he doesn't need protection at Lord Moriyama's dinner table. 

He lets it go and sits next to Neil. 

The rest of the night is not what he expected. Everyone eats in silence and once Nicky's positive comment about the food is met with nothing more than a look, nobody says anything until the table is cleared. 

"I have a surprise for you," Ichirou says at last. Kevin stupidly thinks for a second the present is meant for him, but he tenses when he sees it's not him Ichirou is looking at, it's Andrew. 

He gestures and one of the men who's been standing guard behind him hands him a file. 

There's nothing left on the table but the file in front of Andrew. 

Andrew doesn't say anything but he opens the file flat on the table. Kevin leans forward to see what's in it but all he sees are pictures and a few pages of notes. There's a post it on the inside cover of the file. It looks like an address. 

Neil, who leaned forward too, is the first to understand what he's looking at. 

"No," he says firmly. 

"It's not up to you, junkie," Andrew says without bothering to look up. 

Kevin is at a loss but he sees Aaron and Nicky's moments of realization on their faces. 

"You found him," Aaron says disbelieving. 

"Yes," Ichirou says. "We couldn't find him for a while because he left the states suddenly when he understood what my brother's death meant. He came back with a fake identity, the fool." 

Kevin is still confused. 

"You do it then," Nathaniel says to Ichirou.

Kevin almost chokes on air. 

"Neil," he hisses indignantly. "Do not speak to Lord Moriyama so stupidly." 

"I think you'll find your people need this more than I do," Ichirou says, ignoring Kevin's comment. 

"In any case," he continues, "you still haven't spilled blood for my family. Do not mistaken our arrangement for benevolence. Furthermore, Mr Minyard has wanted to kill him since Proust laid his hand on him." 

It's not a question but for the first time since the beginning of night, Andrew acknowledges what Ichirou said with a nod. 

Kevin, now completely aware of what's going on, feels the need to intervene. But you do not defy Lord Moriyama in front of his people so he stays quiet. 

"We can do it," Aaron says with quiet anger. 

"This is not about you," Andrew says as he closes the file. 

"Fuck you. If I could ask him," Aaron says pointing at Ichirou, "I would want him to find every single one of your abusers and kill them myself." 

Andrew says nothing. 

"He's in Alabama. We can do it over the break," Aaron says once it's clear Andrew's accepted it. 

"No," Andrew and Neil say in unison. 

Andrew raises a brow at Neil. 

"We need more time to prepare. An accident needs to be perfect," Andrew says. 

As much as Aaron knows why, even understands in some levels, his mother's death will always be a sensitive subject so he doesn't argue. He probably thinks Andrew will prove his point by giving him an example. 

"We are not doing this," Neil says. 

"It's not up to you," Andrew repeats. 

"You—," Neil obviously struggles to keep his temper in check. "You'll get caught." 

"No, I won't." 

Before Neil can reply, Ichirou cuts in. 

"As enlightening as it is, you know what I want, now. Mr Wesninski, you are not to take any responsibility in this operation, your value is too high to risk it. Mr Minyard, I hope I can count on this being dealt with within six months." 

Andrew hesitates but in the end he nods again. 

"Very well. You are all dismissed." 

He stands up and leaves with a couple bodyguards towards the study. 

Andrew stands. 

"We're leaving," he says. 

Aaron is the first to follow suit, then Nicky, still quiet but now looking like the world fell on his shoulders again. Neil looks after them like he can stop them, finally sees that he can't and follows. 

Kevin stands as well. 

He feels stupid for feeling ignored but he does. Ichirou didn't talk to him once. 

.. 

The fallouts of dinner are as followed: 

Neil is mad at Andrew for accepting. 

Andrew's mad at Neil for interjecting in his business. 

Andrew and Aaron are already throwing ideas back and forth to see what'll stick. 

Nicky looks defeated. He tried to intervene but he was shot down by Aaron immediately. He's drinking from the room's bar. 

Kevin joins him after a while.

Kevin is not happy about this but he can't say anything without voicing his concerns to his Lord first, knowing now that only Ichirou can stop it. 

The cousins and Neil leave his suite after a while and Kevin is exhausted but he can't sleep. He finally gives up and gets up, figuring he can probably read for a couple of hours before trying falling asleep again. 

It's almost midnight and Kevin can't hear a sound except for the distant noise of traffic down in the street. He settles in one of the armchairs near the bookcase and chooses to read about the Russian Empire. He idly wonders if he can get some of his books back to Palmetto or if Lord Moriyama means to keep them here. 

He startles when, almost an hour later, the door of his suite opens. He barely has time to stand up before Lord Moriyama steps in the room. 

"My Lord," Kevin says surprised. "I— What can I do for you?" 

"Sit down, Kevin," Ichirou says. 

Kevin sits back down in his armchair and watches as Ichirou takes the other one. Kevin puts his book down. 

"Tell me what you think about my gift," Ichirou says. 

Kevin stares at him shockingly but his gaze is only met with calm and certainty. 

He sakes his head. 

"I'm not sure my opinion matters," Kevin says carefully. 

Ichirou shoots that down with a gesture. 

"Be honest," he says instead of repeating his request. 

Kevin hesitates, still. He's not sure how he should formulate what he has to say about it.

"Andrew will kill him and everyone will think it's an accident. He and Aaron will bond over it and they need it, but Neil will not appreciate it. He doesn't care about Proust and wants him dead as much as Andrew if it's possible, but he doesn't want Andrew to risk everything for revenge." 

Ichirou is quiet for a minute, seemingly waiting for him to continue. 

"You're not telling me what you think," he says at last. 

"I don't mind that Andrew seeks revenge," Kevin answers finally. "I don't want him to be working for you, though." 

Kevin winces a little as Ichirou lifts an eyebrow. 

"I may not know how it works," Kevin goes on, "but I'm pretty sure once someone has spilled blood for you you'll expect more blood from them in the future. I don't want that for Andrew."

"Why not?"

"It's not the future I promised him."

"I did not make such promise," Ichirou says coldly, "and if he doesn't earn money for me, his future in Exy doesn't concern me. Why should I not want him working for me instead?"

Kevin's lips tighten. 

"You asked what my opinion was and I told you, but I'm not fool enough to think it matters when you make decisions," he says, a little too harsh. 

Ichirou stays silent and Kevin keeps his gaze on his collar, not daring to look up to look him in the eyes. 

"He matters to you a lot," Ichirou says at last. 

"Yes, my Lord," Kevin says. "They're my family." 

Ichirou stands up and Kevin almost jumps to stand as well. 

"After he kills Proust I won't ever demand anything from him. You have my word." 

"Wha— why?" he says, stunned. 

Ichirou stares at him. 

"You disapprove; isn't it enough that I grant your wish?"

He leaves before Kevin can find his tongue again. 

.. 

The following morning, Daigo informs him he's to leave the plaza in the afternoon and that Lord Moriyama will receive him one more time upstairs for lunch. 

Kevin goes running again on the treadmill for an hour before noon. His thoughts are tumbling one after the other and he tries to escape them. 

He wonders what Ichirou wants from him later, he thinks about last night's dinner.   
He needs to send a text to Neil to tell him to be ready to practice in the afternoon. Will Andrew come with them?   
Is Nicky going to insist on spending New Year's Eve on Time Square again?   
He can't believe he was only wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt when Ichirou came last night.   
Ichirou and his expensive suit, although last night he wasn't wearing his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up.   
There were tattoos on his arms, he's pretty sure. Do they go up to his elbows or his shoulders? 

After he showers quickly, he spends a minute hesitating between his white shirt and his dark green shirt. He goes with the green one (Nicky said it was a good color on him). 

"Lord Moriyama," he says when he enters the dining room. 

Ichirou is turning his back to the room, looking through the French windows. 

"Kevin," he says without looking around. "Come join me." 

He opens the doors and steps into the balcony. It's a rare beautiful day. There are patio heaters outside but the cold still bites Kevin's cheeks and hands. He shivers a little. 

"You know," Ichirou says distractingly, "my father used to say danger is never where we expect it to be." 

Kevin doesn't know what to say to that. 

"My Lord?" 

Ichirou stays silent for a while. 

"Do you remember your mother," Ichirou asks. He turns to face Kevin and beckons him to the rail where he's standing. 

His mother is the very last thing Kevin thought Ichirou would want to talk about so it takes him a second to get his bearings back. 

"Yes," he says with a painful smile. "She taught me how to play. I think I could hold a racket before I could walk." 

Ichirou looks at him until he goes on. 

"She was very… warm. She used to laugh out loud at every thing I said like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. She hugged me every day, multiple times a day. She kissed me all the time. She read to me every night before bed, sometimes she made up stories in which I was the hero, the best Exy player in the world. She was the best person I knew and I loved her unconditionally." 

Kevin has to stop because he's about to cry. He never speaks of his mother like this. Even when he told Coach and they started talking about her he would mainly listen to what Coach had to say about the woman she was before he was born. Even at Evermore he understood quite quickly that neither Riko nor Tetsuji wanted to hear about how he missed her. 

His eyes burn a little but Ichirou is still looking at him like he expects him to continue. 

"She—", he says, clearing his throat, "she loved me unconditionally, too." 

"You were lucky to have her," Ichirou says in the softest voice Kevin's heard from him. 

Kevin nods. 

"Do you— are you and your mother close?" Kevin says after pondering the question. 

Ichirou's face doesn't change when he answer, "no." 

"I've never even met her," he goes on. "My birth mother was just supposed to bring an heir for my father and they were legally married, but she was never part of the family." 

Kevin isn't really shocked. 

"My father had a… companion if you will. They loved each other very much and she lived with us for years. She died a few years ago."

"Did she raise you as her son?" 

Ichirou frowns. 

"No, Kevin," he says coldly. "She was not a mother of substitution. She became a sort of friend when I grew older, though."

Kevin's never even thought it possible for Ichirou to have friends. He wonders if he's lonely but he probably has too much to do to be. 

"Was your mother Riko's, too?" he says instead. 

"No," he says derisively. "Would a woman have a second child knowing that, just as the first one, he would be taken away from her as soon as he was born? Riko was not only the second son, he was a bastard as well."

Kevin flinches. The word feels brutal but he knows now that there was never a chance in the world Kengo would have seen Riko. He wonders if it's weird that he feels pity for his dead brother and former tormentor. 

After a while, one of Ichirou's men comes to tell them that lunch is served. 

Ichirou leads the way back to the room and they sit, Ichirou at the head of the table and Kevin at his right. There's no-one else in the room. 

Kevin kind of wants to know more about Ichirou's family now that the subject has been reached, and he lost his last nerves around Ichirou last night. 

"My Lord, would you tell me about your relationship with your father?" he says. 

Ichirou stops eating and is silent long enough that Kevin's heart starts to beat faster. 

"I apol—" 

"We were very close," Ichirou says, cutting off his apology. "He was demanding of me because he knew what would happen to his empire and to me if I wasn't ready on time, but he always treated me with respect and considered my opinion." 

Kevin doesn't dare moving. 

"I admired him deeply and my respect was never based on fear but real worship. He was the most important person in my life." 

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kevin says quietly after a bit of silence. 

Ichirou nods. 

"Thank you." 

They resume eating naturally but when enough time has passed, Kevin starts talking about Exy, because of course he does. He's itching to go back to regular practice. He watched a few tapes from their Spring opponents while staying at the plaza, but the need to smash a ball with his racket into a net is overwhelming. 

Ichirou doesn't seem to mind and he even asks him a question about a play he doesn't know when Kevin mentions it. 

"Well, Mr Day," Ichirou says when lunch is over and they're back in the lobby of the suite. "Your visit was enlightening and I do hope your stay was enjoyable."

"My Lord, staying here was an honor and talking to you a distinction I hold dearly," Kevin says truthfully. 

Ichirou stares at him for a while and then bends his head a little. 

"You are welcome here anytime," he says. 

Kevin smiles. Then he has to step in the elevator with Daigo and the doors close. 

.. 

Neil is waiting for him in front of the door when Iago drops him off at Matt's. 

"Let's go," he says. 

Kevin starts after him without question. Neil is carrying is gear bag. They have to cross the street to get to Andrew's car where he's waiting for them, smoking out the driver's window. 

"Hi," Kevin says with a smile when he sees him. 

"You're in a good mood," Andrew comments in a dull voice. 

"Are you joining us today?" he says while he climbs into the backseat. 

"No," Andrew says. 

Kevin isn't even annoyed. He starts talking about the defense of the team they're going to face in February. He has Neil's attention and Andrew pretends not to listen. 

.. 

Losing in semi final against LA is awful. Neil was excellent during the game, and Kevin knows he played well, but the rest of the team was just… lacking. 

Aaron got injured at practice and he had to sit the game out. Matt took a hit in the first half and limped the rest of the game. His newest teammates still don't understand how a team is supposed to work. Nicky was always average but at least he tried to create things. But most of all, Kevin has never been angrier at Andrew in his entire life.

"You didn't even try," he yells at him once they're away from the press in their own locker room. Losing at home is even worst. 

"You just let them score like it doesn't matter!"

"It doesn't," Andrew says calmly. 

Kevin wants to punch him in the face so hard he takes a step forward. 

"Are you going to hit me, Kevin," Andrew asks with a scary smile. 

"No," he snaps. "You're too valuable." 

Andrew's smile disappears. "Do not confuse your worth and mine," he says coldly. 

"At least I am worth something," Kevin says with disdain. 

He turns around, defeated. He doesn't understand why Andrew still doesn't get it. Exy is it for him. There's nothing else that will give him purpose. Nothing else can drive him. He won't survive on Neil only. 

"When are you going to stop thinking you can go on on nothing?" he says quietly. 

No-one says anything. Neil didn't intervene in the fight. Because Andrew would not have appreciate it or because he thinks Kevin is right, who knows? It doesn't matter in the end. They blew their chance this year and things have to change before next season. Kevin will not leave the NCAA a loser. 

"Neil, go shower," Kevin says when nobody moves. "André said he'd take us meet some people." 

Kevin takes his time taking off his gear, carefully folding each item even though he knows all of their gears are going to get mixed up and cleaned. 

.. 

Aaron and Andrew leave the following night. Nicky drives them to the airport hoping he'll manage to say the right thing to discourage them from doing what they're about to do. Kevin waits for Nicky to come back, squeezes his shoulder, takes the keys of the car, and goes to find Neil. 

"Are you ready," he asks when Neil opens the door of Matt's room where they were watching a movie. 

"Yes," he says. 

Kevin feels like there's a new edge in Neil's voice. He didn't like losing anymore than Kevin did and he doesn't like that Andrew went to kill someone for Ichirou. 

They train for two hours in silence. They know exactly what to do. Kevin wonders if that may be the problem. They're becoming complacent. 

When Kevin calls it, Neil says, "you promised you'd give him something, why doesn't he want it?" 

Kevin considers the question. 

"He has you now," he says truthfully. 

Neil takes a step back like Kevin slapped him. 

"It's not my fault," he says angrily. 

"No," Kevin says. "But he's never needed anything, nor wanted anything. He's starting to have Aaron back. He has me and Nicky still. He has too much now. I think he doesn't want to let himself have this too." 

Neil is quiet for a while and Kevin resumes stretching. 

"You might be right," Neil says eventually. 

"He has to come around on his own," Kevin says. "Again." 

The first time it happened Kevin wasn't cautious enough. He took it for granted. Andrew's interest was.… ephemeral. Maybe the first time wasn't truly for him, either. 

Neil grimaces. 

"I can't believe we're back to this," he says. 

"Don't talk to him about it," Kevin advises. "It has to come from him. Pretend it doesn't bother you." 

Neil sighs. "I'll do my best."

Kevin lets out a laugh. 

Neil's tiny smile feels like a victory. 

They go change but when they leave the stadium, a car is waiting for them. There are Japanese bodyguards Kevin doesn't recognize. One motions to the backseat and Neil and Kevin go without question. 

Kevin doesn't realize it until he has to open his mouth but he's smiling. 

"Lord Moriyama," Kevin says, and the smile can be heard in his voice, too.

"Lord Moriyama," Neil says more distantly. 

"I saw your game last night," Ichirou says and Kevin loses his smile. 

Kevin bows his head. "We'll do better next year," he says quietly. 

"I'm not here to talk about your NCAA performances. I want to know what you plan to do to sign with the teams you met with André." 

André picked them up after the game and they went to meet three professional team scouts. It was pretty informal because they're not supposed to be approached until their last year, officially. Neil still has two years left. 

"We're going to win a championship again," Neil says confidently. 

Kevin eyes him and he's not surprised to see Neil's Nathaniel mask on. It's pretty crazy how he can switch between the two so easily. He understands why he has to do it, though: Lord Moriyama doesn't care about Neil Josten, but he owns Nathaniel Wesninski. 

"Tell me about your meeting," Ichirou says.

Kevin tells him that the three teams are interested, unofficially. André, Neil and he had to meet with them but Kevin doesn't think they're worthy of more. He doesn't think they should sign with any of them. 

"Which teams do you think would make us the best offers?" Ichirou says. 

"I've been thinking about the best fits for the both of us. For me, the New York Falcons, the Arizona Rapids, the Montreal Perles, and for Neil I think the Columbus Jewels and the Seattle Drops," he says. "These are only convections based on this year's roosters and prospects but I'm fairly confident about it." 

He needs to talk to Neil about the Los Angeles Heirs, but he's pretty sure Neil would not even consider them. 

Ichirou asks, in Japanese, for the net worth of each team. They stay quiet while the man in the front looks for the information needed. Kevin stares at Ichirou but Ichirou doesn't even look at him once. 

At last the man in the passenger seat hands him a note. 

"It seems all of these teams pay their players very well. The Falcons and the Drops have higher net worths than the others," Ichirou says approvingly. "What about Court?" 

That's the question every one is asking. In theory, and if everything goes well, Court should be knocking on their doors pretty soon. The Olympics are next year. If they want Kevin and Neil to be on the rooster they need to go to camp during the summer. 

"We'll know more in June," Neil says. 

Kevin's heart beats faster just thinking about wearing the US jersey again. He wants to go to the Olympics in Tokyo so bad it hurts. 

Ichirou considers them. "My contacts in the committee say they're hesitating about you, Mr Wesninski." 

Neil tenses. 

"Your identity doesn't please," he adds. 

Kevin frowns. 

"His identity has nothing to do with his skills," he says. "If they want to win they'll take him, too." 

"Does he have the skills," Ichirou asks, turning his gaze on Kevin. 

"Yes," Kevin says confidently. 

Kevin sees Neil glance at him from the corner of his eyes but Ichirou is still looking at him and he'll be damned if he breaks eye contact. 

"Very well," Ichirou says seemingly satisfied. 

"When are Mr Minyard and his brother coming back?" he goes on. 

Neil grits his teeth so hard it looks painful. 

"He'll be back when it's done," he says angrily. 

"Very well," Ichirou says again. "You're both dismissed." 

Neil opens the door without a moment of hesitation and his "thank you" sounds forced, but Kevin is disappointed to leave Ichirou so soon. 

"I— thank you," he says respectfully. 

Ichirou nods. 

"It was nice to see you again, my Lord," Kevin says softly before getting out of the car. He doesn't dare looking back and closes the door as quietly as he can. 

Neil is already waiting for him in the driver seat. He waits for Ichirou and his men to leave before he starts the car. 

"So, New York and Seattle, huh," he says when they're on the road. 

Kevin nods. "I'll show you my notes," he says. "We can make counter plans just in case."

"I guess I need to realize soon that we'll never play together again," Neil says quietly. "One last year."

Kevin startles. 

"Neil," he says. "We are going to Court together, remember?" 

"Right." 

"I mean it," Kevin says. "You deserve it. We'll play together for the US and we will win. Gold medals, Neil." 

Neil snorts. 

"Okay, Kevin." 

Kevin smiles, content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is now Explicit and umh. Yeah. Sex scenes are not my forte (is anything tbh???) but I tried my best. Sorry for those who waited for the update!!

When Andrew and Aaron come back, they don't talk about what was done. Kevin doesn't even see Aaron right away and he doesn't ask Andrew. Neil seems annoyed and then satisfied: at least the deed was done, nobody got caught, and Andrew is back unchanged. It's like the whole thing never happened. 

June is around the corner and André contacts them. He says to be near their phones at all times, they're going to call. 

Neil still doesn't believe it. 

Kevin is excited and ready to leave for Denver where the US Court holds its training camp. After the debacle with the Ravens, USA Exy decided to build a new stadium and forget Edgar Allen's. 

Andrew still doesn't seem to care. 

Kevin tries to be patient but he's worried that summer will be a waste if he's not there to push Andrew. If Andrew doesn't make an effort next year, if he doesn't want it, it will be difficult for him to sign with a pro-team. Kevin hopes boredom will get him to do something constructive. He's the only one without plans for the summer. 

Erik and Nicky decided to spend the summer traveling around South America. They left just after Nicky's finals and won't come back until August. Aaron is taking a few summer classes and will stay at Palmetto, but he and Katelyn are renting a flat off campus since the athlete's dorms will be closed. Kevin doubts they're going to socialize much with Andrew, although Aaron and he will probably see each other once a week, even without Bee there. 

Kevin, Andrew and Neil are sitting in Abby's backyard when Kevin's phone rings. Andrew and Neil fall quiet and Kevin needs to take a few breaths before answering. 

"Hello," he says. 

"Hello, Mister Day," a female voice says in his ear. "My name is Carla Devante, I'm a representative of USA Exy." 

Kevin's heart is hammering in his chest and he needs to stand up. 

"I'm calling to officially invite you to training camp for the Olympic team," she says cheerfully. 

"I— thank you so much," he says. "I'm honored." 

Carla chuckles. 

"We will email you the info. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Mr Day," she says. "Have a nice day, now." 

"Thank you," Kevin says again, "have a nice day." 

She hangs up and Kevin needs a moment before he can say anything. He lies down on the grass with his arm on his face until Neil snaps. 

"Kevin!" he says. 

Kevin's smile is so big his eyes are almost closed. 

"I— I'm going to Denver."

Neil and Andrew look at each other. They don't smile, not really, but Kevin can tell they're happy for him. 

"I owe Matt a hundred," Andrew says lazily. 

Kevin sits up. "What!" he says, outraged. "You bet against me?"

Andrew furrows his brows. "No," he says seemingly confused. "I just remembered he lent me money in February." 

Kevin sputters but before he can say anything Neil bursts into laughing. 

Andrew looks at him and only has to say, "137%", before Neil laughs even more. 

He stops when his own phone rings. Andrew lets it ring three times before he opens it and hands it to Neil himself. 

Neil takes it slowly and puts it to his ear. 

"Hello," he says hesitantly. 

"Yes," he says after a while. "Alright. Thank you." 

He hangs up and turns towards Kevin. 

"They— I'm going to— I'm going to Denver with you," he says disbelieving. 

Kevin smiles. He feels tears in his eyes but that's probably because of the blinding sun. 

"I told you so," he says. He stands in front of the chair where Neil is sitting and offers his hand. 

Neil takes it and Kevin pulls him up. 

"Congratulation, Neil, you deserve it," he says, pulling him into a half hug. Neil is tensed against him and Kevin himself has long forgotten how to give hugs, so he releases him and Neil smiles. 

"Thank you," Neil says. "Thank you for believing in me. For giving me this." 

Kevin nods. "You're welcome," he says. "We're not done yet. We still have to make the team and sign you into a pro-tea—"

"Kevin," Neil cuts him off. "You gave me hope, do you realize how unthinkable it was for me to even have hope?" 

Kevin doesn't, not really. He lost his hand for a while, but he's always known he was destined to be on that Court. 

He stares into his friend's eyes instead. 

"We're going to get you a gold medal, and then you'll never have doubt about your worth again." 

.. 

The following day is quite busy as they have to pack and be ready to go by 2. 

By ten they're done packing and they told everyone that needed to know they were leaving. 

Coach comes to congratulates them and he offers to take them to the airport but Andrew stares at him until he raises his hands in defeat. 

"You better not injure yourselves out there," he says, pointing a finger at Neil and Kevin. "I need you ready to go in August." 

"Yes, Coach," Neil says. 

Kevin nods. It's not empty advice. Players tend to overdo it at training camp, because obviously they're going to give their 100%, but it's not rare then, that they injure themselves. Usually it's pretty minor, but Kevin's decided he didn't want to deal with injuries ever again so he won't. It's that simple. 

The Foxes (and ex Foxes) have been congratulating them all day on the group chat. Dan even called. 

Kevin kind of wishes he could tell Ichirou but it's more than likely that he knows already. Still, he feels like they should tell him they'll be away for a while. 

"Do you think we should contact the Lord," he says quietly in French. 

Neil raises an eyebrow. "No," he says. "How would we do that anyway? It's not like we have his number." 

Kevin nods. He didn't delete the unknown number that called him last December but it's probably not working anymore. 

Abby has them all over for brunch, Aaron and Katelyn included. Neil doesn't eat much but Kevin forces him to have another serving of eggs. They'll need all the proteins they can get. 

Andrew and Neil isolate themselves in the back and Kevin chats with Coach and Aaron. He has no idea what they're talking about to be honest. His mind is already on the Court. 

When it's time to leave Andrew doesn't waste time to get them to the airport. The drive is silent. Kevin bites his lips before he says Andrew needs to train on his own while they're gone. 

At the curb Andrew doesn't get out. He watches as they get their stuff out of the car and when Neil tells him something in German, Andrew only nods. 

Kevin isn't worried to leave Andrew, and he doesn't think it's because Neil is with him. He honestly isn't afraid anymore. Of anything. There's nothing to fear after all. 

He's not sure when he fully let go of his fear but now there's literally nothing to hold him back. He's only excited.

Andrew leaves and Neil turns towards the departure area. Kevin shoulders his bag and follows him. Neil goes to the bathroom and when Kevin is alone, his phone rings. 

He picks up without hesitation. 

"Hello?" he says. 

"Hello, Kevin," Ichirou says in Japanese. 

"My Lord," Kevin answers happily. "How have you been?" 

Kevin winces when his question is only met with silence. 

"Uh—"

"Fine," Ichirou says. "How… have you been?"

"Very well, thank you! I'm sure you know Neil and I are about to fly to Colorado."

"Of course," Ichirou says. "I was calling to congratulate you." 

"Thank you, my Lord," Kevin says, pleased. "I'm really excited."

"I'm sure you are," Ichirou says. "I need you to call me if anything goes wrong."

Kevin falls quiet. Does Ichirou think there's going to be a problem in Colorado? 

"Do you— do you expect problems, my Lord?"

The thought is chilling. What could make Lord Moriyama worried enough to warrant this precaution? 

"No," he says. "I just don't like when my… assets are so far away."

Kevin hums. 

"I'll probably send a few men in a week or so to make sure everything is alright," Ichirou goes on. 

"As you wish," Kevin says. 

Ichirou is silent and Kevin doesn't know what to say. 

"Neil will be back in a second, do you want to speak to him as well?"

"No. Just let him know I'm still keeping an eye on you, even in Denver." 

"Alright." 

"I have to go, now," Ichirou says. "Enjoy your flight."

He hangs up immediately. 

When Neil gets back he tells him, in French and quietly, about Ichirou's phone call. 

"He wanted to make sure we had his number in case of emergency," Neil repeats skeptically. 

"Yes." 

Neil is quiet for a while. They go through security and then they have to wait at the gate. They're the only ones there. Neil calls Andrew and Kevin leans on him to hear the conversation. 

"What do you want, junkie?" Andrew says when he picks up. 

"Ichirou called. He wanted us to have his number in case something goes wrong."

Andrew is silent. 

"I can't go to Colorado," he says at last. 

"I know," Neil says quietly. "I'm not asking you to come, I just need you to know about it."

Kevin doesn't know why Andrew can't come to Denver but he guesses they made that decision without him. 

"He said he doesn't expect problems, though," Kevin says. 

Andrew hums and Kevin can tell Neil is unconvinced. 

"What could— what could it be?" Kevin says almost chocking on his words. 

"I don't know," Andrew says. "We'll have to trust that he can hold his ground." 

Kevin blinks. 

"Do you think he's at war with someone?" 

"Of course he is, Kevin. It's the mob," Andrew says. "They're always at war with one another." 

"Maybe there's a mob in Denver he doesn't trust," Neil says. 

The call for boarding at their gate comes on and Kevin is startled to see a lot of people waiting. Fortunately, no one seems to be listening to their conversation. 

"We have to go," Neil says. 

"Keep me updated," Andrew says and hangs up. 

Kevin looks at Neil. 

"Don't be afraid again," Neil says before he can say anything. "Remember who you are." 

Kevin nods. 

"I know who I am," he says. 

I know who I belong to, he thinks, unafraid. 

.. 

USA Exy welcomes them as soon as they land and they're driven to the center.

The first thing they do when they get to the center is go to the court. Both he and Neil are filled with excitement and there's definitely a spark in their steps. When they get there they're both quiet and they take a long while to look around. Of course their own court is one of Kevin's favorite courts now, but this stadium is as huge as Edgar Allen's but it's also the complete opposite of their colors. The stands are white, blue and red, the colors forming large columns that reach the sky. The court itself is so brand new Kevin can smell it. 

“I can't believe it,” Neil says. 

Kevin turns to look at him. “Believe it, you're living it.” 

He smiles and Neil smiles back, with one that Kevin rarely sees, one that's utterly happy and carefree, with no restriction.

They go inside the court and once they're done walking around, touching the glass and the floor and the goal posts, they sit in the center. 

They're still smiling. 

“I wish Andrew would want this,” Neil says.

“He will,” Kevin says. 

He's still sure even now, but he knows it's not going to be as easy as he thought it would be. Andrew’s journey has never been smooth sailing, wanting Exy was never going to be either, and Kevin needs to remember that. 

He can't show anything but confidence though. Not when Neil is so skeptical. 

“We might see Ichirou’s uncle,” Neil says after a second. 

Kevin takes a deep breath. He knew it was unavoidable at some point, Tetsuji Moriyama is too important in Exy for Kevin to be able to avoid him for the rest of his life. And Ichirou still considers his uncle an asset. 

“He's not my master anymore,” Kevin says.

He doesn't even repress a wince because he doesn't need to. It's true and Kevin is somewhat over it.

Neil nods. 

“Let's focus on making the team,” Kevin says. “We're going to fight for a spot in this team with the best players of the country.” 

Kevin and Neil have been looking out for their competition since January. They're mostly pros but there are some student athletes from the NCAA too, some of which they've come to know over the years. 

Each Olympic team will need 25 players, and then it's up to each country to decide the composition of its team with only a minimum number of players for each position. It's only the third time Exy is part of the Olympics but based on previous appearances Kevin expects USA Exy to have ten strikers at most. Twenty were invited to camp so they can't afford to make any mistake. 

“I will not be satisfied unless we're both on the roster, so you better bring me your A game,” Kevin says harshly. 

Neil grimaces. 

“My game is still yours,” he says.

“It won't only be mine here,” Kevin warns. “You better do exactly what they want you to do. I'll be watching you.”

He stands up and holds out his hand for Neil. 

“I know you will,” Neil says rolling his eyes. “Are we doing night practices here?”

Kevin considers the question. Chances are the pace will be tougher on their bodies than under Coach’s practice. They need to have enough strength for a month. 

“For now, no. I'll let you know in a few days if I think we can take more.” 

Neil nods. 

They walk out of the court and see that a few players are standing at the locker room door, looking at the court, too. 

“Une dernière chose,” Kevin says quietly, stopping Neil on his track. “They're our competition but you cannot antagonize them. Remember that they have to see you can play with them.” 

Neil bites his lip. 

“I'll do my best.” 

“No, Neil. I still have you for another year, if you do not make the team because of your attitude I will make your life miserable.” 

Neil grunts. 

“Fine,” he says. 

“Now let's mingle,” Kevin says back in English, with his best media smile. He walks towards the other players and greets them warmly. Neil follows, and if he doesn't show any warmth at least he's not openly hostile. 

.. 

A week later and Kevin knows they're going to make the roster easily. The others are good players, a handful is excellent, but most or them lack determination. None of them think of Exy like Kevin does. None of them need Exy like Neil does. 

Kevin takes them to practice at night and Neil smiles with his father’s smile. He knows, too, there's no way they're going to lose this. 

“Don't be cocky,” Kevin says. 

Neil raises an eyebrow. 

Kevin smirks. 

“You're one to talk,” Neil says with a bark of laughter. 

..

The only problem is getting along with the coaches and the other players. Some are just… too sure of themselves for Neil's taste and Kevin reminds him time and again about showing a good face to them. 

“I've always been like them,” Kevin says one night. “It hasn't bothered you that much.” 

Neil watches him for a moment. 

“If you haven't understood what you represent to me yet, there's no hope for you, Day,” he says. 

Kevin startles. He understood, then, why Neil came back and clung to him. He understood how Neil felt. He thought that feeling went away a long time ago though. 

“Besides, you can be overly confident if you want, you're the best striker in the country.” 

Kevin bends his head, a small pleased smile plastered on his face. He is confident in his abilities and he's been told before that he was the best. But Neil's opinion means more than hungry journalists and newspapers. Kevin is surprised by his own reaction though. Once upon a time nobody's but the Master's and Riko’s opinions mattered. 

Friday night, three weeks after the beginning of camp, all the players gather in the media room and the whole US Olympic Committee walks in. 

Tetsuji Moriyama is the first one on stage and Kevin feels Neil tense beside him. Or maybe he is the one to tense, he's not too sure. He tries to stay calm and meet his ex master’s eyes but he's too far away. 

Intellectually he knows he doesn't have anything to worry about, but it's still very unpleasant to see his former Master and to know how close he is to him and Neil both. 

After the talk, which was mainly an opportunity to talk pleasantries into each other ears, they're told to mingle around a buffet. Kevin sneers. He has no time to play nice and eat bad food. Nonetheless, he drags Neil into it. They have to submit. 

“Mr Day, Mr Josten.” 

They both turn around at the voice. Kevin would recognize it in his sleep. 

“Mr Moriyama,” Neil says coldly. 

Kevin only nods, not trusting his voice nor his words. 

“I hope you find everything at your convenience,” Tetsuji says. He bends his head deeply and goes away. 

Kevin gapes after him. 

“T’as vu ce que j'ai vu?” he says incredulously. 

Neil doesn't seem to care much about what they just saw. He shrugs. 

“So? It's not like you can be surprised by his reaction,” he says.

Kevin is still gaping. Forgive him for feeling blinded by such a show of respect and obedience from his former Master, a man who considered him a propriety and who beat Neil up. 

“Kevin,” Neil goes on with irritation. “You belong to the main family, don't you think he knows he has to be careful around you?” 

“I-- yeah, you're right.” 

Another member of the Committee comes to shake their hands next. 

“We are very impressed with you both,” she says with a smile. 

Ms Clarke has probably never stepped on a professional court but she had the funds to build a few of them in the country. Neither Neil nor Kevin care about her opinion, but she does have an influence on the Committee. 

Neil nods and Kevin says, “thank you” respectfully. 

“We'd like you to Captain one of the teams for the remaining week,” she says to Kevin. 

The coaches said they would do scrimmages the following week, mainly to see team work at play.

Neil's smile is sincere if small when Kevin turns to him in shock. Then he remembers his manners. 

“Thank you,” he says with real feeling. 

Kevin's never been Captain before, it was obviously never his place in the Ravens, and his only authority among the Foxes came from his coaching position and his experience. He wasn't surprised when Coach made Neil captain. He was the key for the team to work, the missing piece between Andrew's lot and Dan's lot, and Kevin thought it was logical for him to become Captain. 

But now… he doesn't know what to feel other than humility. It's a rare feeling. He wasn't really expecting it but he'll take it and try to be the best Captain. 

“Who is going to be the other Captain,” he asks. 

“Riley Jones,” she says with a smile. 

Riley is a rookie with the Chicago Wolves, the newest team in the pro circuit. She's a rising star, obviously. 

Neil winces. 

“I have faith in you, Mr Day,” Ms Clarke says with a laugh when she notices. “I'll leave you to it.” 

“Don't freak out,” Neil says. 

“I'm not freaking out,” Kevin says, disappointed. “I'm just a realist.” 

“You're no quitter, is what you are,” Neil says harshly. 

Kevin doesn't say anything. Being Captain was never part of the dream and maybe he won't even like it but tasting it will be difficult if he can't keep it. The pride he felt was too strong for such a fleeting thing. However he will not go down without a fight. He is still the Queen after all.

“You're right,” he says with determination. 

.. 

Before night practice Neil calls Andrew. They speak everyday on the phone, most of the time in German. It doesn't really annoy Kevin but today he wants to be part of the conversation. Neil probably feels it because he sets the phone on the bed and sits at Kevin's feet. 

“Hey Andrew,” Neil says when Andrew picks up. “You're on speaker. I think Kevin wants to share something with you.” 

He smiles at Kevin and Kevin nods, acknowledging his friend's pride. 

“What is it,” Andrew asks when Kevin hasn't spoken fast enough. 

“They want me to Captain one of the teams next week,” he says, assuming Neil told him about scrimmages. 

Andrew doesn't say anything for a long while and Kevin feels himself deflate a little. Of course that's not important for Andrew. There's no reason to be frowning or look up to Neil to look for support. Neil is starring at the phone anyway. 

“Congratulations,” Andrew says eventually. 

Neil literally beams at him, or the phone Kevin's not sure. 

“I'm sure you'll be a great captain for this team,” Andrew continues. 

Kevin smiles. 

“Thank you Andrew,” he says. He wants to say more about what his support means to him but he's not sure to know how to articulate it. 

“He's going to be a tyrant about it, yeah,” Neil says with a grimace. He smiles at Kevin to show him he only half means it. Kevin knows how he can be. He doesn't think he'll be like that with a potential US team though, or not exactly like that. 

“He's going to be a nightmare,” Andrew says, and Kevin can tell he's smirking. “Too bad I won't be there to see it.” 

Neil's eyes almost budge out of their sockets. 

Kevin mouthes, “see!” 

“Yeah,” Neil says weakly. 

“We saw Tetsuji, too,” Kevin says after a second. 

“Did he do something?” 

“He wanted to make sure we were having a nice time at camp,” Neil says with disdain. 

Andrew laughs humorlessly. 

“That weasel,” he says. 

“Kevin behaved,” Neil says. 

“Hey!” 

“Nothing embarrassing?” 

“Nothing embarrassing,” Neil confirms. “He was shocked by the respect he received though.” 

Andrew hums. 

“He still doesn't get it,” he says. 

“I do!” Kevin says at the same time as Neil's “no”. 

“He'll figure it out soon,” Andrew says. 

“Can you stop talking about me like that,” Kevin says, now irritated. 

Andrew says something in German and Neil laughs. He stands up and takes the phone with him, answering in the same language. 

Kevin doesn't waste his time arguing. He stands up too and changes into his track suit. After he motions to Neil to be ready in five minutes, he leaves the room. 

The dorms for the athletes are upstairs, on the ground floor there's a recreational room with TVs and various games, and a conference room. A gym is in the basement. However you have to leave the building to get to the court. 

When he gets out he doesn't pay attention to the cars, usually, but today there's a black SUV and a Japanese man next to the passenger door. Kevin's heart jumps in his chest and he starts automatically towards the car. The man motions for him to stop and opens the door to reveal Ichirou. After a brief conversation the man motions for him to approach and Ichirou gets out of the car. 

“My Lord,” Kevin says with a smile. 

“Kevin, what are you doing outside at this time of night?” he says, frowning a little.

“Neil and I practice at night, too.” 

Ichirou nods. 

“My uncle and I have a meeting,” he says. “Did you see him today?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

When Ichirou stays silent, Kevin adds, “he was respectful.” 

Ichirou nods again. 

“You should go,” he says with a tilt of his head. 

Kevin turns and sees that Tetsuji is waiting with one of Ichirou’s men. 

“Oh,” he says disappointed. “Of course, my Lord.” 

“I will take you and Mr Wesninski for dinner tomorrow night,” Ichirou says. 

Kevin tries not to beam too openly but he's too happy about the prospect to really care that much if his pleasure is written on his face. 

“I'm looking forward to seeing you, my Lord” he says. 

Kevin moves back before he does something ridiculous and Tetsuji goes to the car. Kevin keeps his eyes on the car as they drive away and startles when Neil appears at his side. 

“What happened?” he says. 

“Let's go,” Kevin says softly, deciding to tell Neil about this short encounter after practice. 

.. 

Kevin decides they have to shop for an appropriate outfit for the night. He doesn't know where Ichirou is taking them but he guesses jean shorts and track suits won't be good enough. 

They take a taxi to the nearest mall and Kevin drags a whining Neil in a few stores. They settle on slacks and dress shirts. Then Neil argues for ten minutes about the merits of his beat up trainers and Kevin doesn't budge, they need moccasins. 

“It's not comfortable,” Neil argues.

“Remember you don't need to run anymore,” Kevin snaps back. 

Neil grimaces but doesn't say anything. 

Once at the center Kevin spends a while in the bathroom until Neil has to bang on the door. 

“It's not a date,” he says irritably, slamming the door behind him. 

Kevin knows, but that doesn't mean he can't try to look his best. 

Finally they're both ready and a car waits for them in front. 

“Lord Moriyama,” Neil says when he gets in. 

“My Lord,” Kevin says with a smile. 

“Let's go,” Ichirou says in Japanese, not acknowledging either of them. 

Kevin's smile drops but he feels Neil bumping his elbow in silent comfort. 

They stay silent the whole way and Ichirou radiates irritation. 

They park on the curb in front of a restaurant in downtown Denver. It's called Mizuna and it looks fancy, obviously. 

They're led to a private corner and sit, Ichirou facing both of them. 

“Gentlemen,” he says, “tell me about your expectations for the end of this camp.” 

“We're going to make the team,” Neil says convincingly. “Kevin was chosen to be one of the captains next week.” 

“You're not the other,” Ichirou says coldly. 

It's not a question but Neil admits, “no I'm not. Kevin will be the captain anyway.” 

Kevin sends him a look. 

“You can't be sure of that,” he says.

“I can,” Neil says confidently. 

“I can, too,” Ichirou says. 

Kevin turns towards him sharply. 

“Did you think I had no say in this team,” Ichirou asks condescendingly. 

Kevin's blood chills in his veins and he feels all colors leave his face. Making that team was always his dream but he's never wanted the odds to be in his favor. He wants to deserve that spot, and the privilege to wear the C if he can. 

“You-- you had something to do with this?” 

The though only makes Kevin want to cry. 

After a long moment of silence, during which Kevin's heart is beating way too fast, Ichirou sighs and his annoyance seems to leave him at once. 

“No. I was prepared to get involved, obviously, but you both earned this on your own. I can make them choose you—”

“No!” Kevin cuts him off a little bit too loud. “Thank you my Lord, but if you will I want to make it myself. If I can't then I will still consider it an honor to be on the team and I will fight to be worthy of the title for the next Olympics.” 

Ichirou nods. 

"Very well," he says. 

Neil exhales deeply and it's only then Kevin notices how tense he was. 

Ichirou opens his menu signifying the end of the conversation. Neil gasps quietly at the prices of the dishes. Kevin thinks he's going to take the fish. 

Once they order Kevin asks how Ichirou’s trip is going so far. 

“Well for the most part, thank you,” he says, seemingly in better mood than at the beginning of the evening.

At that moment Neil tenses and looks to Ichirou’s right where one of his men is walking towards them. 

“Lord Moriyama, there's a problem,” he says quietly in Japanese. 

Neil doesn't understand Japanese but he can tell there's something wrong and he grabs a knife from the table with one hand and grips Kevin's arm with the other. 

“We're leaving,” Ichirou says. 

Neil is already on in his feet and Kevin follows. He hears Ichirou order his men to protect him and Neil, and two men escort them to the door. Two other SUVs have joined the one from earlier and Kevin recognizes Daigo among the men who shield them. 

Ichirou leads them to the car quickly but the fifty feet between the door of the restaurant and the road are enough for their attackers to try and shoot at them. 

Neil immediately drops to the ground and his grip on Kevin's arm doesn't lessen. Kevin falls to the ground and his hands hit the pavement so hard he lets out a gasp. 

Meanwhile half of Ichirou’s men threw themselves at him and the other has taken out their guns and are shooting. The resulting noise makes Kevin's ears tingle immediately. The two men who were in the restaurant with them reach for Neil and him and they all but lift them off their feet. Neil is screaming something. 

Ichirou is already in the car when they're put there themselves and the driver pulls up immediately. 

“Are you hurt?” he asks immediately. 

Kevin has never heard Ichirou sounding so stressed before. 

“I'm fine,” Neil says. 

“I'm okay,” Kevin says. 

Ichirou grabs Kevin's arm. 

“You're bleeding,” he says harshly. 

It's only a scratch and Kevin's known way worse but it's true that there's blood on his hands. 

Neil lets go of the knife he was still holding and almost takes his arm from Ichirou’s hold but he refrains. 

“It's not too bad,” he says softly in French once he's looked at it. 

“It's nothing, my Lord,” Kevin says. “Are you hurt?” 

Ichirou releases him and shakes his head. 

“This should not have happened,” he says angrily. 

“Agreed,” Neil grunts. He looks as furious as Ichirou. 

“Take us back to the center,” Ichirou says to the driver. 

“You are not to set foot outside the center and the court before your flight back to the East coast,” he continues to their benefit. “I'll send men to escort you.” 

He slams his fist against the arm rest of the door and swears in Japanese. He takes his phone from his jacket. 

“Did you get them,” he asks in the phone. 

The answer makes him close up entirely and Kevin looks at Neil for cues. He doesn't know what to do or say. 

“Who were those men, my Lord,” Neil says in both the most respectful way Kevin's ever heard him address Ichirou and the most daring he's been. 

“Denver local gang,” Ichirou says with disdain. “They think they can challenge me, that they even have the status to do so.” 

His icy tone matches Neil's answer.

“They don't.” 

Ichirou turns sharply towards Neil. 

“You worry about Exy Mr Wesninski, this is not the time to play Butcher on such petty people,” Ichirou says. 

Neil's frown deepens but he doesn't argue. It's not like he wants to be his father's son but in that moment Kevin fears his friend's fury might bring him closer to his father than he wishes. 

Kevin flexes his hand and Ichirou notices. 

“Are you sure you're alright, Kevin,” he asks softly, seemingly calm again. 

“Yes, my Lord,” Kevin says, smiling weakly at him. “More fear than harm.” 

Ichirou’s gaze darkens. 

“I'll take care of them myself,” he says sharply. 

“They're not worth your time,” Kevin protests. 

“You are,” Ichirou says, his tone leaving no place for arguments. 

Kevin ducks his head, flushing a little. He doesn't dare looking up because he doesn't want to see if Ichirou is watching him or not. 

When they arrive at the center Neil gets out of the car first. He's not even at the door that his phone is already at his ear. 

“Kevin,” Ichirou calls softly before Kevin sets foot outside. “I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. I should have cancelled dinner when I heard about that gang trying to go after me.” 

Kevin is oddly calm about all of this. It happened so fast and Neil and Ichirou’s anger kept his thoughts away from escalating. It's not a real surprise that Ichirou’s presence in Denver was potentially dangerous. He forgot, for a minute, but he knows who Lord Moriyama is. 

“My Lord,” he says reassuringly, reaching for Ichirou’s hand but not daring to touch him, “I'm alright, Neil is alright, and more importantly you are unhurt. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Ichirou stares at his hand half way between them. 

“I still regret this evening wasn't more pleasant for you. I knew there was a danger in going out tonight and I ignored it. I was selfish.” 

He takes Kevin's hand in his and turns it around to see the damage. Kevin's hand is throbbing moderately and there are tiny cuts and gravel that he needs to take care of. There's nothing to do for his old scars. 

“It doesn't hurt I swear,” Kevin says. 

Ichirou releases his hand and looks at him. They're sitting close to each other, heads bend towards one another and Kevin can smell him. Once again, he wonders about the scent. It might be his shampoo or his shower gel, because the smell is very faint. 

Kevin can't drop his gaze from his eyes. 

“You better get going now,” Ichirou says softly. 

Kevin nods in a daze and gets out. 

“I am still pleased I was able to see you,” he says impulsively. 

“And I you,” Ichirou says with a small, rare smile. 

Kevin closes the door and goes inside, knowing this time Ichirou won't leave until he's in the building. 

.. 

The remaining week is harder on Kevin than he imagined. 

Being a captain means he has to supervise every one assigned on his team. Thankfully, Neil is on it and he helps Kevin by example, doing everything he says without questioning or protesting. The other players on the team are experienced enough to do as they're told anyway. 

Besides his role on the team can't get him so far and mainly he's here to boost people, which is why he's struggling a little: cheering people on or indeed caring about the other players who don't need to be interacted with except on the court is something is not used to. His attitude in Exy is exemplary, as always, but he tries to be more accessible in the locker room and at team bounding events, which he also has to organize. 

The second thing about that week is that Neil is eager to leave Denver. His mood has been fight-or-flight ever since he got to their room that night. When Kevin walked in on Saturday night he was packing. 

“I couldn't get a hold of Andrew,” Neil said in lieu of explanation. 

Kevin had to talk him down from running away. Reminding him that he made a promise to Kevin about making Court was not going to work. Neil didn't care about his promises as much as Andrew. 

“Lord Moriyama said he would take care of it,” Kevin said instead, trying to sound reasonable. 

Neil seemed unconvinced.

"It's not really about that," he said, and he tried to call Andrew again without success. He got back to packing and Kevin brought out the big guns. 

“Andrew will be mad at me for letting you go, so please don't make my life difficult,” he went on, touching his neck softly, where he and Neil remembered perfectly the marks Andrew left the last time. 

Neil’s lips were a hard line and he glared at Kevin silently for the fifty minutes it took Andrew to finally call him back, but he stayed. 

Since then, Neil has been quieter than usual. If he called Andrew at odd hours of the day then Kevin wasn't going to comment. 

Finally the last thing that is making Kevin anxious is the presence of Ichirou’s men on the parking lot. They walk them from the dorms to the court and back. Kevin doesn't know why it gives him pause considering the incident didn't freak him out as much as it ought to have. He supposes the mere reminder of the evening is just unpleasant. 

It's a relief when camp ends. 

USA Exy tells them that the final roster as well as the captain will be officially known at a later date but that they have chosen twenty of the players already. 

They start the list and Kevin isn't surprised to hear them call his name. Neil is on the list too and if he's shocked he doesn't show it. As for Kevin he's never been more proud, not even of his own accomplishments. 

He'll have to tell Neil. 

.. 

Ichirou gets them first class tickets and Daigo travels with them. Neil scowls a little, tired of being watched, and makes sure to only speak French the whole way when he wants to tell Kevin something. 

“Lord Moriyama will see you in New York in a week, Mr Day,” Daigo says when they're through arrival. “Mr Wesninski, you're free to go on your vacation with Mr Minyard of course.” 

Neil glares but doesn't say anything. 

Andrew's car is waiting for them and he is even standing outside. Their reunion after a month apart is not spectacular, but of course it isn't. They don't do much other than reach for each other's bodies, not even hugging just touching necks and arms and faces quickly but surely. Neil seems to relax considerably at last. 

After saying goodbye to Daigo, Kevin turns to them and smiles at Andrew.

“It's nice to see you, Andrew,” he says, meaning it. 

Andrew doesn't say anything but he looks at Kevin from head to toe and settles on his face for a long while before nodding, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. 

In the car they don't have anything to talk about except for the latest news that Ichirou expects to see Kevin in New York, to which Andrew answers, “I don't care.” 

Kevin is reminded again that he is well and truly safe with Ichirou, which pleases him to no end. 

Neil stares at Andrew the whole way and Kevin hears Andrew mutters something that sounds like an insult but is probably a soft “junkie”. Kevin rolls his eyes but is secretly very fond of his friends’ ridiculous façades. 

He refrains from asking if Andrew trained, though. He'll ask later. For now he's just happy to be home and the thought of seeing Ichirou again so soon makes his fingers tingle. 

Andrew drops him off at Coach's place and then takes off with Neil, leaving Kevin with a threat to not be disturbed for anything less than danger of imminent death. 

.. 

Going to New York after this past month is more a comfort than anything else. 

The week leading to his flight is spent with his father, who grunted when Kevin told him he was going to see Ichirou in New York again. 

"You be careful," he said gruffly. 

"Lord Moriyama is my protector," Kevin reminded him softly. 

Coach made a face at that but did not comment. 

Isao and Daigo pick him from the airport. Daigo doesn't say much, as usual, but Kevin asks how Isao's been, as they became friendly back in December. 

"Very well, sir," he says. "My son came back from Japan a couple of months ago, I'm sure you'll meet him." 

Kevin nods. He doesn't remember if Isao told him the name of his son or not. 

When they arrive at the plaza, Kevin unpacks quickly, takes a shower and then goes to find Daigo at the door. 

"Can I go meet Lord Moriyama," he asks eagerly. 

Daigo nods. 

"Lord Moriyama is in the penthouse," he says, gesturing to the elevator. 

Kevin doesn't hesitate. His reflection in the mirror in the elevator shows him he's smiling like an idiot and he tries to stop it but finds he can't. 

He can hear voices from the living room. Ichirou is there, his back to the door, and there's another man with him, who's laughing and gesturing widely. He's small and thin, and his hair is styled in spikes like Matt used to wear his. His clothes are casual but Kevin can tell they're still somewhat expensive. When he spots Kevin he stops in his track and glares. 

"We didn't order anything," he says, "leave us." 

It's a sting to Kevin's ego but before he can protest Ichirou turns around and sees him standing at the door. 

"Hush, Takumi," he says, "this is Kevin Day, my guest." 

He gestures for Kevin to come in. 

"Kevin, this is Takumi, Isao's son and my friend." 

Kevin walks to him and Takumi offers his hand to shake. 

"The famous Exy player," Takumi says with a smirk, "at last we meet. It's a pleasure." 

"Nice to meet you," Kevin says, a little guarded. 

"He's so shy," Takumi says in Japanese to Ichirou. He laughs a little and Kevin blushes. 

"Takumi," Ichirou says with a frown. "Do not disrespect my guest. Kevin speaks Japanese." 

Takumi looks contrite for a second but then he laughs some more. 

"My bad! I hope I did not offend." 

Kevin shakes his head. He doesn't know what to do or say. He wasn't expecting Ichirou to have company. 

"I will leave you two alone," he says. "I just wanted to greet you, my Lord."

Takumi is still smirking and the sparks in his eyes are more mocking than genuine. 

Ichirou nods. "We'll have dinner together in a couple of hours," he says. 

Kevin takes it as a dismissal and leaves. 

He's disappointed but he guesses if he's here to stay a while, Ichirou will not be able to receive him all the time. 

Back to his room, he spends a while playing on his phone and then he goes to the bookshelf and takes out one of his books. He can't really focus on what he's reading and gives up after ten minutes. He feels restless and exasperated. He shouldn't feel like Ichirou wronged him somehow, but he's just so annoyed by Takumi's attitude that he forgets himself and resents Ichirou for having him here at the same time as this man. 

He opens the door violently when there's a knock on his door and his annoyance must show on his face but Daigo doesn't seem to see it. 

"Lord Moriyama and Mister Azuma are waiting for you downstairs."

Kevin scowls harder but goes to the elevator. He thought when Ichirou said together he meant only he and Kevin but apparently he was wrong. 

He hopes his outfit is appropriate but he's not wearing long sleeve shirts in this humidity. 

Ichirou and Takumi are standing close in the underground garage. 

"Let me drive it, come on," Takumi is saying. 

"Fine," Ichirou relents and holds out his hand for his friend to take the keys. 

Takumi takes them and then notices Kevin before Ichirou. 

"You wanna ride with me or that loser?" he says

Kevin almost chokes on his spit. 

"Lord Moriyama is not a loser," he says indignantly at the familiarity. 

Takumi laughs. 

"I beg to differ," he says with a wink. "He's refused to—" 

"That's enough," Ichirou interrupts. 

Takumi mimes zipping his mouth immediately but doesn't seem affected by Ichirou's tone. 

"Kevin, you will ride with me," Ichirou goes on. 

He starts to the car and Kevin follows. This time it's a Nissan GT-R and it's bright orange. Kevin loves it instantly but refrains from showing his enthusiasm. He's still mad about Takumi's presence. 

"We're going to a club afterwards," Ichirou says when they leave. 

"Great," Kevin says indifferently. 

Ichirou doesn't say anything else and Kevin spends the first part of the drive looking out the window. He needs to calm down and enjoy his time with Ichirou. 

After ten minutes of silence he breathes out deeply. 

"I apologize, my Lord," he says, "I just wasn't expected your friend's presence." 

Ichirou nods. 

"Takumi can be… obnoxious," he concedes. 

Kevin hums. 

"I'm glad to see you though," he says trying to find his good mood again. 

Ichirou glances at him and nods. 

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Kevin," he says. 

Kevin lights up a little and he smiles. 

They arrive at the restaurant at the same time as Takumi in a white Lexus LS. He jumps from it and throws the keys to the doorman. 

"Take good care of her I'm in love," he says, laughing. 

Kevin doesn't know how this man can laugh at everything but refrains from showing his annoyance. 

They're led to a table and order as soon as possible. Despite himself Kevin gets lured into a conversation with Takumi, about Alexander the Great out of all things. Ichirou doesn't participate but he's paying attention to what they're saying. Kevin feels like Takumi is being contradictory on principle and gives up trying to make his point sooner rather than later. 

The food is excellent and after they've finished, Takumi goes to the restroom immediately. 

Once alone Ichirou tells Kevin about his latest investment and Kevin, surprised but pleased to be told about such important things, listens carefully.

"I bought that company because of its ties to Japan, of course," Ichirou says. 

"Do you often go to Japan," Kevin asks. 

"Not as much as I'd like, but the Olympics look promising for business. And of course I wouldn't miss your games for the world," he says with a smile. 

Kevin feels warmth in his belly and tries to temper his delight but Ichirou keeps his gaze on him and in the end Kevin is too pleased not to show it. 

Takumi comes back and he looks hyper. His pupils are blown. Ichirou doesn't comment and Kevin is not surprised. 

"You want something Kevin," Takumi asks with a grin. 

Kevin recoils a little. Except for dust with the cousins, he doesn't trust drugs in his system. 

"No," he says. 

Takumi shrugs and doesn't ask Ichirou. Kevin is relieved it's not a habit for him to do drugs but considering the amount of money and power he's had since his childhood, he doesn't really believe Ichirou's never done drugs before. He knows drugs are not always dangerous and he guesses if anyone can get the purest drugs it'd be Ichirou, but it's a reflex to frown upon hard-drug use. 

They leave and take the cars to the club. It's loud and dark inside, with lights only in sporadic places, with lasers and the occasional smoke. 

They find a table and Ichirou orders champagne and shots. 

"Right," Takumi says after downing two shots with Ichirou and Kevin, "I'm off." 

He stands up and is almost instantly swallowed by the crowd. 

Kevin is about to comment on the music when a couple of women come to the table. Ichirou's men let them and Kevin stares as they all but plaster themselves to Ichirou. 

"Ladies," Ichirou says with a charming grin, "how nice of you to come by to say hello." 

He gestures for them to have a drink of champagne and they cheer together. 

"This is Kevin Day," Ichirou says, seemingly remembering Kevin. "He's the best Exy player in the NCAA." 

Kevin does't even register Ichirou's compliment because the girls shrill and ask what the NCAA is. 

Kevin stares but Ichirou just laughs. 

"Kevin, this is Amy and Courtney," he says instead of answering. "They're friends of mine." 

Kevin is starting to doubt Ichirou knows the meaning of the word. 

Amy and Courtney stay with them for a while, drinking a lot from Ichirou's bottles of champagne and gossiping about other socialites. Kevin is astounded by such shallow interests. 

They leave and Ichirou drops his fake smile almost immediately. 

"They're so dull, God," he says in Japanese with a wince. 

Kevin frowns. 

"Why do you tolerate them," he asks. 

"Kevin, you know who I am, but to the world I'm a rich CEO and I've lived a really gold and glamorous life," he says. "I need them for appearances." 

They're not a minute alone after that: rich young men and women coming and going to say hi to Ichirou, which he accepts with fake enthusiasm. He has a nice word for everyone and introduces Kevin to all of them. 

At some point Kevin goes to the bathroom, one of the guards follows him, and when he comes back there's a woman in his seat. She's alone with Ichirou and they're laughing. From here Kevin can't tell if Ichirou is faking it but it's obvious what she wants from him, and it's not just free alcohol. Kevin doesn't know what he's supposed to do but he doesn't want this woman to stay a second longer with his Lord. His blood boils in his veins with anger and if Ichirou wants some privacy he'll tell Kevin.

"Ichirou," he says not daring to call him Lord with her there. "I want to go home," he says coldly. 

The woman scowls but she sounds sweet when she says, "do you need money for a cab? I can call you a Uber, honey." 

Kevin wants to throw one of the drinks on the table to her face. 

"Do you want me to leave you alone," he asks in Japanese to Ichirou. His tone is harsh but right now Kevin could not care less. 

"No." 

"Gabriella, honey," Ichirou goes on, sounding apologetic, "I have to go." 

He stands up and motions to one of his men who disappears in the crowd immediately. 

"Oh, so soon? Are you sure I can't convince you to stay," she says with a leer. 

Kevin is repulsed. 

"Ichirou wants to go home with me," he says sharply. 

She grimaces but stands up gracefully. 

"I'll see soon, Ich'," she says. 

She leans to kiss him on the cheek and leaves. Kevin can't believe the audacity of the woman. How dare she touching Lord Moriyama and calling him Ich. This is the stupidest nickname he's ever heard. 

By the time they're outside, Ichirou's man has gathered Takumi who lights up when he sees them. 

"The lordings," he says, bowing deeply. 

Ichirou says nothing but he climbs in the back of an SUV and Kevin and Takumi follow. Kevin assumes the cars will be brought back by someone more sober. He glares at Takumi because he can't at Ichirou.

"I had a great night," Takumi says with enthusiasm. "I may have given a blowjob to an actor in the bathroom. But then his girlfriend came in. I think she had the same idea," he laughs. "She wasn't happy." 

His barks of laughter are grating on Kevin's tired nerves but Ichirou just says, "drink your water, Takumi." 

Takumi complies but then he goes on. 

"I tried to convince her we should do something together to even things but she was having none of it! The actor, he had a name like Simon or Sebastian or something, got mad at me for proposing his girlfriend in front of him—" 

"Is this really appropriate," Kevin interrupts, annoyed by Takumi's lack of decency. 

"Oh don't worry Kev'," he says, "me and Ichirou have done worse things." 

He laughs again and Kevin stares resolutely out the window, preferring not to think about Ichirou in such situation. If he glares at the street for the remaining of the drive, and if his nails are digging in the palms of his hands, it's no one's business but his own. 

They arrive at the hotel and get in the elevator. Takumi gets out on the second floor and he leaves them with a cheerful "goodnight!" 

Kevin doesn't say anything but he guesses his annoyance must show because eventually Ichirou says softly:

"It's the second time in a row we share a disappointing night." 

Kevin's jaw tightens but he doesn't say anything. The first night was not Ichirou's fault, and tonight was a mix of his and Takumi's doing and fronting. He forces himself to nod though because he doesn't want to ignore Ichirou completely. 

When the doors open on his floor Kevin steps out immediately. 

"Kevin," Ichirou calls. "I should apologize." 

Kevin turns around and sees that Ichirou blocked the doors with his arm. 

Kevin's anger deflates once he looks at Ichirou's face. 

"I— no, I'm sorry," Kevin says, coming back to the elevator. "I have no right to pretend to your attention." 

He winces slightly because the assumption that Ichirou wants something to do with Kevin is a little absurd, come to think of it. Sure he's been wondering for a while and he's pretty sure this trip is not business related, but to say that Ichirou may feel things for him would be a stretch, even considering Kevin's ego. 

Ichirou sighs. 

"I'm sorry anyway. I'm not doing this properly, am I," he says with a small smile. 

"Doing what, my Lord?"

Ichirou looks at him. 

"You called me Ichirou at the club," he says softly. 

Kevin ducks his head. 

"I apologize if I was out of place. I thought it best not to call you Lord in front of that woman."

Ichirou shakes his head. 

"No, don't apologize, you did good. You may call me Ichirou if you like."

Kevin smiles at him and they stare at each other for a while. 

"I should go to bed," Kevin says finally. 

Ichirou nods and steps back into the elevator. 

"Good night, Kevin," he says. 

"Good night, my Lord," Kevin says. 

Once he's in bed, Kevin retraces the events of the night, trying to analyze the way he felt and figure out what Ichirou thought. It's probably bold of him to assume Ichirou is interested but he can't deny there's a flicker of hope inside of him. 

.. 

The following day, Kevin receives a note from Ichirou, informing him he won't be at the plaza today but that they'll have dinner there, just the two of them. 

Kevin isn't exactly thrilled to spend the day alone but he goes to the gym, figuring he can at least get a decent work out out of this. 

The elevator stops on the second floor on his way to the lobby and Kevin scowls. 

"Kevin Day!" Takumi says with too much energy for someone wearing sunglasses indoors. "Are you going to the gym? I'll keep you company." 

"I don't need company," Kevin says coldly. 

"Nonsense," Takumi says with a dismissive gesture. "And it's not really for you. I'm bored out of my mind but my dad might kill me if I start day-drinking."

"Isao is a sound man," Kevin says sternly. 

Takumi snorts. 

"Gosh, no wonder he likes you," Takumi mutters. "I'm still tagging along so better get used to that face," he goes on, pointing at his own face. 

Kevin rolls his eyes but doesn't argue. 

He ignores Takumi while he works out despite Takumi singing and making various noises to distract him. 

"Finally," he says when Kevin goes to the door. "I'm starving." 

Kevin goes to his room and Takumi follows him into the suite. Before Kevin can say anything Takumi throws himself onto the sofa and turns on the TV. 

"Go shower! I'll order something," he yells. 

Kevin shakes his head, disbelieving. What kind of mobster is this guy anyway? 

He comes back to the living room to find the coffee table filled with take out. While they eat Takumi doesn't stop talking about unimportant things, which is kind of familiar if you consider Nicky, but Kevin wonders if he's allowed to ask questions about Ichirou. Thinking about Ichirou makes his heart go faster and he could deny knowing why, but he tries to be honest with himself most of the time. He wants a little more than what he's had so far. Kevin has pretty much always gotten what he wanted, albeit working hard for it, but he doesn't know if this can be applied to Ichirou. He wants so much from him. 

"What are you smiling about," Takumi asks with a smirk. 

Kevin wasn't even aware he was smiling. He's been smiling a lot this past year. 

"Nothing," he says. "How long have you and Ichi- Lord Moriyama been friends," he asks to distract Takumi. 

The look he sends Kevin tells him he's probably not fooled by the distraction but he answers anyway. 

"All my life pretty much," Takumi says, shrugging. "We were raised together, he's like a little brother. Except my family has been working for his forever and I'm more of a bodyguard slash confident slash assassin slash whatever he wants me to be. Most of the time he doesn't mind if I play the brother card." 

Kevin nods, not phased by Takumi confirming that he's a killer and works for the yakuza. Kevin's been in this world for too long to not accept that truth. 

"Is it… complicated?"

Takumi frowns. 

"No," he says. "It's natural to both of us." He pauses, thinking. "My devotion for him comes from his status of course, but also from my love for him. I can be two things for him, he can be two things for me." 

Kevin nods again. 

They watch a movie on TV and Takumi is of course the kind of person who runs a commentary the whole time. Kevin prays he and Nicky never meet. 

.. 

That night, Kevin stares at his reflection for a long moment before he goes up to see Ichirou. 

The mirror shows him his Queen and Kevin takes a while to appreciate his journey since he got it. The tattoo was a visceral need; he needed to get it even though, at the time, he was scared senseless of Riko and his reaction. He knew he had nothing to worry about since he belonged to Ichirou already, but the act of covering his previous ownership was the hardest thing to do because it meant he had to own the fact that he was well over it, over Riko's ownership. That he was ready for his new ownership. 

He thinks about how ironic it is that he chose a Queen. He knows it was to defy Riko and his self-made status of King; but in the end, Riko wasn't the real King, wasn't he? Ichirou was King. Is King. And now Kevin is Queen. His Queen, if Ichirou wants him. 

A thrill goes through him and he feels himself blush a little at the thought. If he wants to be Ichirou's Queen, as Ichirou is his King, then he has to do something. 

Ichirou will not do it, Kevin realizes. It must come from him because Ichirou doesn't know that Kevin wants him to own him in that sense, and he is too noble, in his own way, to claim Kevin like this. A King and a Queen are equal and the imbalance of their current situation is why Kevin has to make the first move. 

Kevin grins at his reflection confidently, colors still high on his cheeks. He's nervous but he's excited too. 

.. 

"My Lord," he calls a moment later when he arrives in Ichirou's suite. 

"Kevin," Ichirou says. "Welcome."

There's soft music playing and dinner is already served. Ichirou is smiling at him softly. 

They sit next to one another, Ichirou at the head of the table and Kevin at his right, and Kevin can barely eat. He's not hungry, he's just staring at Ichirou and takes note of everything his eyes find. Ichirou's hair looks fluffy, maybe a little too long, and the cuffs of his dress shirt are covering his wrists but Kevin doesn't have to mourn the hidden sight because he can see his hands, and his hands look amazing. They don't look as big as his but Ichirou's hands are not small and Kevin's thought of Ichirou holding guns and power in them sends a flutter in his stomach. When Ichirou speaks, the shape of his lips captures Kevin's attention but Kevin hardly listens to the words he says. 

Kevin tries to be charming but really all he's good at tonight is look at Ichirou. He wonders if his eyes show Ichirou how much he wants to kiss him. 

"Kevin," Ichirou calls softly. "Why don't we take our glasses to the balcony?"

It's not really a question as he stands up and Kevin would follow him anywhere he wanted. 

They stand facing each other instead of looking at the view. Ichirou drinks and holds eye contact with Kevin. Kevin stares and then Ichirou grins. 

"Do I have something on my face," he asks. 

Kevin ducks his head automatically but straightens again quickly. He's not here to be coy about what he wants. 

"No, my Lord," he says. "I was just admiring the view."

Ichirou's grin widens and he almost laughs. 

"Daring, Mr Day," he says teasingly. 

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," he says with a smile. 

Kevin smiles back. He puts his glass down and takes a little step forward. He can't go too far since they were already standing quite close, but Ichirou has to raise his head a little to keep looking him in the eyes. . 

"My Lord," he says softly. He reaches for Ichirou's face and Ichirou looks startle for a second but composes quickly. "Ichirou," Kevin goes on. He uses his thumb to trace Ichirou's cheek. Ichirou doesn't move. "May I kiss you?" 

Ichirou nods and Kevin leans at the same time as he tilts Ichirou's head. The kiss is soft, a pressure of lips against lips and the feeling in Kevin's body of jumping from the edge of a cliff. But then Ichirou reaches out and he uses his hands to get Kevin closer, his body is caught before impact and elevated. Their bodies slot into one another and their kiss deepens. Kevin doesn't know which tongue goes to the other first, but Ichirou bites his lips and Kevin grunts. Ichirou steps back. 

"Kevin," he says seriously. "What do you want?"

Kevin considers him. He almost protested when Ichirou stopped but now he knows they have to have that conversation. Looking at him Kevin doesn't see much. Ichirou's façade is always impeccable and there's nothing to betray what he thinks. But Kevin's started to know him well and he knows that Ichirou did not ask that question lightly, that the question is not about tonight. This is about more; and maybe even about their future together. 

"My Lord," he says, taking a step forwards and reaching out for his hands. "I want to belong to you for the rest of my life." 

Ichirou frowns and starts to take a step back but Kevin's grip on his hands tightens. 

"Ichirou," he says softly, searching his eyes. "I want your soul and your heart, I want to belong to you in body and mind, I want you to belong to me, too. I want nothing between us."

Kevin's heart is beating fast and he feels out of breath, like he had to sprint the court back and forth for an hour. Ichirou doesn't reply right away and Kevin panics a little and he's about to drop Ichirou's hands when he speaks finally. 

"Kevin," he says. He frees his hands from Kevin's and touches his face with both of them. "I think I already do belong to you." 

Kevin smiles and he leans automatically. Kissing Ichirou with Ichirou's hands on his face, his throat, his neck, is the best thing that's ever happened to Kevin to this day. He grabs Ichirou to get him closer to his body and it feels almost like too much. Soon, Kevin feels like he needs to take a break just to breathe, because he forgot to breathe for a moment there. He detaches his lips from Ichirou and takes a gulp of air before he starts exploring Ichirou's throat with his mouth. He wants to bite and mark but Ichirou's making noises that are too distracting for Kevin to concentrate on one area. 

"Ichirou," he says, straightening. Ichirou's eyes are burning his and he doesn't have to say anything. Ichirou nods and starts for the doors. Kevin follows him to his bedroom. 

There, Ichirou unbuttons his shirt and Kevin gasps a little at the sight. He wondered, once, if Ichirou had tattoos as he thought he saw the beginning of ink, but he did not anticipate such display of art. His tattoos on his upper wrists are crawling up to his arms and his shoulders, but they don't stop there. They drop to both sides of his chest and down to his sides. It's mostly black but there are some red here and there that shows the outlines of a flower on his arm, a fish and a dragon, facing each other and separated by his ink-less middle. 

Kevin doesn't know what to say and Ichirou looks at him, accepting his stare without a word. 

Kevin comes closer to touch him. It's unavoidable at this point, not only because Ichirou's skin is right there but because his tattoos are to be explored. 

He wonders if it was painful to get. Surely it was. Some parts of one's skin are just too sensitive. His Queen didn't hurt too much, but at the time he was truly drunk and felt nothing. He snorts, thinking about how ridiculous his tattoo is in comparison to Ichirou's. 

"You must think my tattoo is absurd," Kevin says in a low voice, reaching up to touch his own cheek. 

"Our tattoos are not to be seen," Ichirou says softly. "Yours was and is a statement." 

Kevin nods. His hands touch Ichirou lightly but at some point he decides to let his tattoos go. If he could he'd trace each one a million times, learning them by heart like a map, but he doesn't want to do that now. 

Kevin takes his hands off Ichirou and takes off his tee shirt. Ichirou meets him half way when he leans down to kiss him, and his hands come to grab Kevin's hips. They kiss hard and fast and dirty and then Ichirou's back hits the wall. He lets out a soft moan as their crotches meet and then they fumble with each other's fly and pants. 

"Fuck," Kevin says. Ichirou's legs are tattooed too but he can't stop to admire them. He needs to—

"Can I blow you, my Lord," he whispers in the shell of his ear. 

Ichirou barely nods before Kevin drops to his knees. It feels like he's been waiting for this for ages. He slows down. 

He leans up and kisses Ichirou's stomach. His lips find the softest part of his abdomen and then he kisses his way down and up and down again on each side of his navel, until he reaches Ichirou's trimmed hair, all the while listening for Ichirou's hisses of breath and noting every shift and movement of his muscles. 

Kevin uses his hands to caress his legs and his crotch, and then he guides his length into his mouth and Ichirou's hips move forward. 

"Shit," he says, using his hands to caress Kevin's head and face. "I'm sorry, Kevin." 

Kevin moans in response and Ichirou's dick hardens. 

"Do you want me to—"

Kevin blinks his consent. 

Ichirou is careful when he fucks his mouth and Kevin isn't an expert at sucking dicks but he's pretty sure he could get more. He's okay with gentle for now though. 

"Kevin," Ichirou says, out of breath after a moment. "I want to make you come now," he says. 

Kevin's hand goes to his dick automatically, needed the pressure he's been wanting since he dropped to the floor. 

"No, no," Ichirou says urgently, removing his own dick from Kevin's mouth. "I want to do it." 

Kevin's knees are not happy with what they just went through and he promises himself next time they'll be on a softer surface. Ichirou kisses him deeply, with both hand on his neck, and almost drags him to the bed. 

"Lie down, Kevin," he says. 

Kevin complies and Ichirou immediately straddles his laps. 

"You look gorgeous," he says, bending to kiss Kevin on the mouth, and Kevin moans, not only for the kiss but for the praise, feeling his heart skipping a beat in the process. 

Ichirou's hands seem to be tirelessly roaming each inch of Kevin's skin, from his throat to his shoulders to his arms to his legs that are somehow wrapped around Ichirou's waist, and he's moving his hips in a way that drives Kevin crazy, making him try to move his own upwards. 

"God," Kevin says out of breath again, "Ichirou I need—"

"Shh, I've got you," Ichirou says. 

Finally Ichirou takes his dick in his hand and strokes once, making him Kevin moan loud enough for him to feel self conscious about it. 

Then Ichirou takes both of them in one hand and Kevin loses the plot completely, throwing his head back and only able to savor the intense feelings that go through his body with his eyes shut and muttering fuck fuck fuck; and when he comes Ichirou bites his lips. 

"You're so hot, Kevin," he whispers against his mouth, and then he comes too with a deep sigh and a final roll of his hips. 

Ichirou collapses next to him and they both take a moment to breathe. 

"I'll be right back," Ichirou says once they're both recovered. 

Kevin struggles to keep his eyes open and he's not disappointed he did when Ichirou comes back with a glass of water and a towel in his hands. 

He gives the glass to Kevin and cleans up his belly, where cum is staining his skin. 

"Thank you," Kevin says. He can't help but reach out to touch Ichirou and once Ichirou's done and thrown the towel on the floor, Kevin pulls him in so that they're lying facing each other, his hand resting on Ichirou's neck. 

"Can I have this? Can I have you?" he says softly, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

"Yes," Ichirou says.

Kevin smiles and finally lets his eyes close.


	3. Chapter 3, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm so sorry to the two people who've been waiting for an update since last September! This is why I don't read wip! I'm part of the problem! 
> 
> Anyway. Until now a chapter was the equivalent of a year, but right now I feel like I owe you something and so this is like "half a chapter" I guess. 
> 
> Would you believe me if I said I wrote something for the epilogue but I had a really hard time (still have a really hard time) with this final year?

Going back to campus is alright in that Kevin focuses on training for the season. He really wants to win the championship this year, and he cannot let himself be distracted, even if things with Ichirou are unclear.

Maybe not unclear, but he doesn't know when he's going to see him again, and he's not sure what they're going to do once he's part of a professional team, busy all the time and all over the continent for the next twenty years.

Andrew and Neil get to the dorms when he's starting to draw a schedule for practice. He wants to talk to Neil about being tougher on the team, harder on their training. 

"Hey," Neil says when he's dropped his bag on his bed. "How was New York?"

"Would you consider adding accuracy practice for the rookies, this year?"

Neil shakes his head. 

"Wha- yeah, I guess."

Kevin doesn't look up from his planner, "excellent. I think three times a week should suffice for now."

"Should suffice?" Neil repeats. 

His tone is perhaps a little mocking but mainly perplexed. 

"We are winning the championship." 

Andrew snorts and Kevin finally turns around, narrows his eyes. 

"You prepared for the season, right." 

He doesn't ask, and he knows better than be confrontational with Andrew, but Andrew nods anyway.

"Yes," he says. 

Neil beams next to him. 

"I didn't ask him," he says. 

"Good." 

Kevin turns back to his work. 

"Kevin, come on, I'll help you with this in a minute, but we want to know about New York," Neil says again. 

Kevin feels a smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"It was good," he says, and his voice is too soft, too tender, when he tried to make it flippant. 

"Kevin," Andrew says. 

Kevin turns around and they see it on his face, probably. They exchange a look and Kevin still doesn't have the key to their secret eye language but he doesn't think they're surprised but they might seem worried, if such a feeling could be applied to them. 

"Be careful," Neil says. 

"Why?" 

"Are you serious?" Neil says, exasperated. "You cannot— you should not take this situation lightly, Kevin!"

It sets his teeth on edge. 

"Do you take your relationship with Andrew lightly?"

He knows the answer of course, but it's rhetorical. Andrew lifts an eyebrow. 

"Obviously!" Neil almost shouts. "But it's completely different anyway."

"How is that different?" Kevin says. 

To be fair Kevin knows it's widely different but he feels defensive now. Of course Neil wouldn't be happy about this, Neil who's always on the lookout for danger, and who thinks so poorly of Lord Moriyama.

"Andrew is not a mob boss for starters!"

"He's killed people, Neil."

Neil goes incredibly red in the face and takes a step forward. Andrew reaches out for his arm, stopping him from advancing too close. Kevin wonders if it's for his sake or Neil's, because Neil wouldn't be happy with himself if he stroke Kevin. 

"You know why he did it, though. Don't you dare keep that over his head," Neil says, voice icy. 

"Gosh, Neil. You think Andrew is this guy you need to protect, but we both know who he is and what he's capable of. It's not a bad thing!"

Kevin looks at Andrew, catches his eyes. It's not a bad thing, he thinks forcefully. Andrew nods. 

"I know who he is, thank you very much. We're not talking about Andrew we're talking about you! He's your… boss. It's not healthy."

"He's my protector."

Neil rolls his eyes. Takes a step back and goes to sit down on the couch. 

"This would not be any healthier, even if it was true."

"It is true, Neil. How can you have any doubt about this after all these years in this god damn world?"

"It's because of the years running away from a crime boss and almost getting killed that I know what Ichirou is."

That shuts Kevin up. Comparing Neil's father and Ichirou feels like the worst blow ever. 

"Do you honestly think he's like your father," he asks in a level voice. 

Neil sighs loudly. 

"Fuck. No. I don't think he's like that. But remember who was Nathan's boss. It's not a stretch to imagine what the Moriyama family is capable of." 

They both keep quiet for a second. 

"I'm just… worried about you. We knew on some level what you meant to Ichirou, and we've noticed how you speak about him and talk to him, but I didn't expect you two to actually do something about it. Also I thought you were straight," he says with a smile. 

Andrew and Kevin snort at the same time. 

"Kevin is not straight," Andrew says, and from his tone and the look he sends Neil, Kevin can tell they already discussed it. 

"I don't know. I just… want him," Kevin says. 

Neil closes his eyes in defeat. 

"Fine. Okay. Just… be careful. Don't let him get everything from you."

"I want him to have everything."

Andrew sighs, annoyed now. "Listen to yourself, Kevin."

Neil shakes his head. "That cannot be true. I know there are things you value. Things that he could take away from you."

Kevin bites his lip, thinking back to the argument he had with Ichirou the last time they saw each other. 

"Yeah. Maybe."

— 

The fight happened just before he was meant to leave New York.

"Kevin," Ichirou had called as he stepped in his suite while Kevin was packing. 

"In the bedroom," Kevin said. 

He turned around and saw Ichirou standing in the threshold of the door. 

"We need to talk about something before you leave," Ichirou said. 

Kevin nodded and sat on the bed, focusing fully on Ichirou. 

"It's about Exy," Ichirou sighed. "As you know, you are still an asset and I still expect you to perform and sign a professional contract by the end of the year."

"Of course," Kevin nodded, again. 

"As much as I appreciate your interest in lucrative teams, I don't want you to leave the East coast. In fact, I want you to sign in New York."

Kevin swallowed. Of course he'd thought about it, being close to Ichirou and close to his father and Neil was his wish, but he knew he didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. 

"I— I want that too, but… it's not completely up to me. The team needs to approve and have the space for my salary. And besides, even if I sign an entry level contract in New York, I might be traded during my career."

Ichirou made a noise of agreement. He sat on the bed next to Kevin and took his hand. Kevin felt his heart fluttered at the touch, nervous still, even after a week spent together and establishing who they were together. 

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I can make it happen, if you let me."

Kevin froze. He knew, in theory, that Ichirou had a lot of power and that the Moriyama were an important family in professional Exy. But there was nothing more important to him than to make it alone. It was the only place he had made for himself, by himself. Sure he had the legacy of Kayleigh Day, and the training of Tetsuji Moriyama, but he knew he had talent and grit, he knew he was worth it. Ichirou knew this about him, too. Kevin already refused to let him interfere for the Olympic team and Kevin didn't understand why he had to say no again. 

"We don't have to make a decision right now," Ichirou said softly. 

Kevin shook his head, angry, and stood up. 

"No," he said firmly. "I want to be with you, and live in New York, but I don't want any favor."

"Kevin, be reasonable. When our relationship gets out and my enemies—"

"No!" Kevin shouted. "I will not consider cheating my way up to a professional team on the basis of our relationship. What if it doesn't last? My integrity is—"

"You think our relationship won't last," Ichirou interrupted. 

Kevin frowned, anger forgotten, nerves crawling in. "Of course I do."

Ichirou nodded but his face had changed slightly back to the beginning, to when he didn't want Kevin to see him. 

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, reaching for Ichirou. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm yours."

Ichirou stood. 

"I better let you start packing," he said. 

"What— don't go angry with me."

"I'm not angry," Ichirou said calmly. 

He left the room and Kevin stayed frozen in the middle of the room. He heard the door close. Shit. He started pacing and realized after at least ten minutes of intense worrying that his flight was in a couple of hours. He needed to go.

He threw the rest of his stuff in his bag and shut it, ready to bolt. He didn't know if he was going to the airport or to Ichirou's suite until he was in the elevator and pushed the PH button. 

"Ichirou," he called when he entered the room. He threw his bag on the floor and ran towards Ichirou's office. Ichirou was sitting at his desk, rummaging papers, and he didn't look up.

"Kevin, you should be in the car right now, you're going to miss your flight." 

"I can't leave," he said. "I hurt you and I can't leave until I know you've forgiven me."

"There is nothing to apologize for. You stated how you feel and I accept it."

"I did not— What drives me to be the best is knowing I can do this. Alone. I have to do this by myself, or else everything I've done, everything I went through to be here will be for nothing."

"I understood the first time you expressed yourself on the matter, Kevin."

Kevin bit his lip and started to step forward but stopped. He didn't even know if Ichirou would let him touch him now. 

"Don't do this, please," he said. "You're shutting me out and I can't— I don't know how to say what I feel."

"I know how you feel," Ichirou said, finally looking up. 

"Do you? I don't think you realize how much you mean to me."

Ichirou smirked, almost cruelly, and Kevin braced himself. "Mr Day, I've known how you've felt since the day I met you."

Kevin took a step back, knocked by this impact of Ichirou's voice, and felt his hands shaking. 

"You want to punish me for what I said, that's fair." 

Ultimately, he said it and he knew it was a mistake the second it slipped out of his mouth. 

Ichirou's face stayed frozen a second, and then his frown disappeared. 

"God," he said. "No. I don't want to do that. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. It' won't happen again."

Ichirou stood up and crossed the room to reach Kevin. 

"You will hurt me again," Kevin said, looking him in the eyes. 

Ichirou furrowed his brows. 

"You don't understand how I feel about you if you think you can't hurt me," Kevin went on softly. "You hold my life, and my heart, in your hands, of course you're going to hurt me again. It will not be voluntary but I'm yours till the day I die. Life is too long not to be hurt."

Ichirou touched his face and kissed him.

"I'll always apologize." 

Kevin thought he couldn't really ask for more. 

They stayed embraced a long while, long enough that Kevin missed his flight and decided to leave the following day instead. 

—

Practice starts soon enough and Kevin is really excited. They got five new players, which added to their previous roster, now makes a team of fourteen players. 

The new girls are twins, somehow, but they couldn't be more different from Aaron and Andrew. First of all, they're not identical. They're obviously sisters but that's the only thing that can be said about their relation to one another physically. Kaya is taller and her hair is very short. Her arms look strong. Overall she looks like she belongs in the cheerleader squad, cute and lively. Maisie looks like she belongs in a library. Secondly, they obviously care and love each other. When Coach sat them down last March to tell them about their new recruits he made it clear that taking only one was not optional and that they came as a package deal. 

"I'm reminded of a certain trio I had to take on a few years ago," he'd said with half a smile. "I hope this time it'll be less of a pain in my ass."

"My sister is a really big fan of yours," Kaya says right away when Kevin shakes her hand. 

"Kay'! God, would you not embarrass me already," Maisie says covering her face. 

Kaya laughs and goes back to shaking everyone's hand, Maisie on her heels. She says hi to everyone and calls them by their name. She stops at Andrew though, and doesn't even bother extending her hand. 

She stares at him in the eyes for a while, and nods. 

Andrew raises a brow, and that's already more telling than anything he's ever said to a new comer. 

Kaya moves on to Neil and shakes his hand. 

"I'm really happy for you and Kevin. You must be so damn proud." 

Neil looks like he's about to turn the praise down but in the end he just thanks her. 

The boys are strangers to each other. There's a really big kid with black hair and black eyes, who looks like he could move a truck with his bare hands. His name is Jamal, he's from Texas, and says, with a southern accent, head bent towards the floor, "it's nice to meet y'all," and then goes over to the couch, and sits down, looking around the room but not towards any of the other players. 

The second one is Paul, he says, "sup", to everyone, doesn't bother replying to any of their greetings, keeps glancing at his phone, and that's that. 

The third one in Jack's friend, apparently. They met over the summer, in California where Jack spends most of his summers, in one of his parents' houses with a pool, a view, and a decent enough stereo that he throws party for Hollywood's rich and passingly famous every other day. Sheena tags along, and she greets Ryan with a hug.

"Yo, Sheen', what's up doll face?"

Sheena laughs loudly, and Kevin doesn't hear what Jack says. He exchanges a look with Neil, catches sight of Andrew's stone face and Aaron rolling his eyes, and sighs. 

"Alright, if you're done being courteous let's get on the court. Reminder that Abby and Doc B will have a word with all of you by the end of the week."

Practice starts and Kevin is mildly impressed that Jack and Sheena are not being extra irritating already, that Yousef, Camille, and Sara obviously worked on their conditioning over the summer, and that even Aaron seems to have gain some muscles. Maisie and Kaya have some training to do, obviously, but their fitness is on point. Jamal is faster than he looks, Paul doesn't say anything but keeps up, and Ryan is all over the place, hyper but good enough. 

The most welcomed change comes from the goalkeepers. Sara takes the goal first and by some miracle, Andrew actually talks to her and points things out, as if he's actually giving her advice. Kevin pinches himself discreetly but by the end of practice he's forced to say that it might have clicked.

He looks over at Neil and sees him already looking back, a small barely hopeful smile on his lips. 

—

He's surprised to see Aaron in the suite he shares with Neil and Andrew when he gets back after class one day at the end of September. Usually Aaron tries his best not to show up, still. 

"Hey," he says. "What's up?"

"Hey," Aaron says. 

He doesn't say another word but he fidgets with his phone. 

"I need to tell Andrew something," he says, startling Kevin, who settled at his desk, pulling out his homework. 

"Well, I'm not Andrew." 

"I know that," Aaron says, rolling his eyes. "I'm just… nervous."

"You know he's probably not gonna react. Or care, most likely."

"Yeah. He's gonna care about that one," Aaron says with a snort. 

"Well what is it?" 

"I'm going to propose to Katelyn. And we're moving to Boston at the end of the school year." 

As much as he's known his relationship with Andrew to be the opposite of healthy, Andrew and Aaron's is even more messed up. 

Despite all the work and all their own willingness to be brothers, they still can't stand each other most of the time. Andrew's too silent, Aaron's too loud. Deep down, Kevin feels, sometimes, that his friends are on the same page about most things, but they just can't communicate. So, even if Aaron's learnt not to show his emotions so much around Andrew because they displease him, and Andrew has accepted Aaron's feelings for people and things without open hostility, their agreement is on a thin line and it's easily forgotten. 

Kevin can't imagine any reaction from Andrew to this news will be well accepted by Aaron. He knows that if Andrew does his usual routine of saying he doesn't give a shit, it will hurt Aaron and piss him off, more so than usual, but it will also piss him off if Andrew reacts badly.

"Well, I guess it was nice to meet you," he says lightly. 

Aaron lets a laugh escape from his mouth. 

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Yeah. Seriously though, I can be there when you tell him if you want."

Aaron shakes his head. "He'll be more pissed if he thinks I took you as a buffer." 

Kevin nods. 

"Anyway. I just needed to tell someone before I tell him. Like practice." 

"I get it." Kevin says. "Congrats by the way."

Aaron's smile is genuine, the one he only wears around Katelyn, or when he thinks about her. 

"Thanks."

Kevin goes back to his homework. He already read the book he's supposed to review but it was two years ago. Hopefully he took notes somewhere. 

— 

(Two days later he comes in again, unprepared to see Aaron there. Andrew is smoking by the window and Aaron is staring at him. 

"Alright," Andrew says after some time. 

Kevin doesn't how long they've been at it, and Aaron's shoulders drop. 

"Thanks," he says. After a second he starts, "will you—"

"I'll be there. Don't expect a speech."

Kevin turns to the side to hide his smile.)

— 

Their first game is… alright. They win, so he'll take it, but it wasn't with finesse. It was brutish and lacked grace. Which he knows is not important, but their type of play shifted and it leaves him a tad unbalanced. 

He's an accuracy player. He's not afraid to get in the corners, use his body against the glass, but it's not what he wants to do. He wants space to score. He creates it for himself, doesn't let his opponents too close, runs and runs some more, he never stops running. Except, now, with Jamal and Ryan, he gets protection and teammates that do the running and the pushing, so he has the space he wants, and it's easier. 

They won by a large number. He's not really tired. 

The other team was beaten at their own offensive play, because now they have players who are as tough and able not to see themselves and their teammates lose an inch of ground. 

Kevin and Neil get on the bus, sit next to each other, Andrew behind them, probably asleep as soon as the engine starts. 

"I haven't thought about letting someone else do the dirty job in a long while," Neil says eventually, the bus already on the highway. 

Kevin hums, thinks for a while about that. 

"It's a team effort," he says, his voice low. 

"I — some part of me wants to refuse it."

Kevin nods. It's stupid not to take the help, but he knows how Neil feels about being dependent on others, on people he doesn't know that well, or doesn't like. Kevin's surprised by his own thoughts, silently agreeing that accepting help is a mistake, a weakness. 

"I don't understand why I'm bothered by it, too." 

Neil turns towards him. 

"You've accepted a lot of protection, maybe you're tired of not being more in control," he says in French. 

"J'suis pas sûr," Kevin says, skeptical. "I love being protected." 

Neil snorts. 

"No shit," he says. 

Kevin smiles. 

"Maybe we're bothered by it because we have fewer things to do on the court than before."

"Yeah, you're right," Kevin says. "We should find ways to improve our play. I mean, now that I think about it, it's an opportunity to be even better." 

Neil laughs. 

"Of course it is."

Kevin can hear the fondness behind the mockery, and he smiles. 

—

Ichirou calls him on a Wednesday, when he's heading to the cafeteria. 

"Ichirou," he says with a smile that he knows is way too obvious in his voice. 

"Hi Kevin," Ichirou says, voice soft. "How are you?"

They haven't talked much since New York, maybe once or twice a week, and usually for a short time, but Kevin's busy, and Ichirou's busy, and they understand that they each have things going on. 

"Alright. I think my European History professor wants to drown us in assignments though," he says with a laugh. "He gave us an essay and a book review for next week."

"I could ask Takumi to visit him," Ichirou suggests. 

Kevin laughs, his head thrown back, and a student ahead of him turns around at the sound. 

"It's not necessary, my Lord, I'm not really complaining. It's an interesting topic. It's about the creation of the G.A.A. and its link to the Irish independence."

"I'm glad you like it. How's practice going? Are you ready for the game against Edgar Allen?"

"Will you be there," Kevin asks excitedly. "It's going pretty well, I think you'll be pleased with our performance." 

"Yes, I will."

Kevin's smile is reaching such height on his cheeks his eyes are almost closed. 

"I'm very happy about that."

"Me too," Ichirou says. 

"How are you, my Lord?"

"I'm fine, Kevin, don't you worry about me."

"I'm not worried," Kevin says. 

"Good. I've been preparing our move to Japan, as you know. It's taking a lot of logistics to make sure we're creating a safe place there."

"I have confidence in you," Kevin says. 

Kevin can't imagine what could possibly stop Ichirou Moriyama from achieving his ends.

"Thank you, my love." 

Kevin's heart stutters in his chest. It's the second time Ichirou's called him that and he doesn't know what to say in return The only thing that comes naturally is "my Lord", and he hopes it gives Ichirou as much pleasure as it does Kevin when he hears Ichirou calling him that. 

"I should go," Kevin says. "I"m supposed to meet Andrew for lunch in a minute."

"Of course. Send him my regards. I'll talk to you soon."

Andrew is not impressed with Ichirou's regards, and probably even less with the look that must be on Kevin's face for the duration of the meal. He hopes he doesn't look too lovestruck but he has little to no hope on that front. 

— 

The game against the Ravens is not as easy as their previous game, because they have accuracy players too, but Neil and Kevin, and even Jack, prepared well enough, and although they're not relying too much on the space their teammates can get them, it's enough to make them feel comfortable on the field. 

They win, and Kevin doesn't want to get ahead of himself, but he has a good feeling about the season. 

"Coach, I'm gonna—" he says, gesturing towards the tower. 

"You have one hour," Coach reminds him. 

Kevin asked him before, if he could maybe delay their departure from Edgar Allen, and his dad had agreed to slow the process and make most players of the team talk to the media, except Kevin of course. 

Kevin darts to the locker room, takes the quickest shower he can, throws on some clothes that immediately cling to his skin because he's not completely dry, his hair dripping drops of water on this shoulder, and then he goes to the tower. 

At the elevator, a bodyguard is waiting for him. He nods at Kevin and lets him inside.

"Lord Moriyama is waiting for you," he says. 

Kevin pressed the button and goes up alone. His fingers are tingling and the mirror in the elevator shows him he's still red from the exhaustion of the game, his wet hair looks untamed.

"Ichirou," he calls. 

"Hello Kevin," Ichirou says. 

Kevin smiles and lets his feet take him further into the room, where Ichirou is standing alone. 

Ichirou takes his hands and kisses them, turns them so he can reach the inside of his wrists with his mouth, and Kevin is overwhelmed with how much he missed him. 

"I missed you," he says truly, quietly. 

"I missed you, too," Ichirou says, looking up. 

Kevin leans in and kisses him. Their embrace lasts a long time, and they're out of breath when they separate, incapable to resist the urge to kiss and touch again and again, their hands tangled in shirts and hair.

Kevin makes a noise when he's pulled, Ichirou walking backwards to the couch. 

He almost stumbles but Ichirou catches him and pulls him on the couch with him, but Kevin cannot tolerate to be further than the strict minimum, and the minimum is Kevin sitting on Ichirou's laps. 

From this angle, Ichirou has to crane his neck a little and Kevin touches his neck reverently, his thumb on his jaw, his fingers behind his ear, in his hair. Ichirou grabs him by his hips and pushes him further into him, and Kevin feels him under him. He lets out yet another noise and pulls back, breathing heavily. 

"Gosh, you—" 

Ichirou cuts him off with a kiss, and this time he maneuvers Kevin with his hands on his ass, makes him drop his weight on his dick, creates a movement of back and forth, and every time Kevin's dick touches his through the fabric of their pants, he breathes so loud Kevin can't not feel anything but wanted. 

"You're so good like this," Ichirou says quietly in his ear. 

Kevin moans. He didn't even realize they stopped kissing at some point, too focused on the desire in his belly. They're breathing mouth opened, biting gently and licking every part of the other they can reach without breaking the rhythm of their hips. 

"I need to— you need to—," he doesn't even know what he needs at this point. For this to never end? 

"I got you, baby," Ichirou says, reaching out between them. 

Kevin has enough willpower to help him get his pants down and when Ichirou jolts him up to get his down too, Kevin catches his dick in his hand, wet with sweat and precome. It feels like they've been doing this for ages, and he's so hot. 

"Let me, Kevin," Ichirou says. 

He takes both of their dicks in his hand and starts to stroke. Kevin can't think of anything else but coming and when Ichirou starts muttering encouragingly, his orgasm hits him so hard he feels like he's blacking out. He can feel Ichirou coming too, and then they're taking a while to get their breathing back to normal. 

It's funny because Kevin feels more out of breath now than earlier after the game, and he laughs softly, kissing Ichirou when Ichirou looks at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Best workout of the night," he says with a smile. 

Ichirou laughs. 

"I mean you were pretty good earlier, but I love to see you like this, too," he says, gesturing at Kevin only half dressed, sweaty and messy. 

Kevin smiles. 

— 

After the Thanksgiving break, Ichirou goes to Japan for a while. Kevin knows it needs to be done, and it's not like they would have been able to see each other anyway, but it doesn't stop him from sulking. 

Aaron comes to him after practice, during which he may or may not have snapped at a few people, and tells him to chill the fuck out. 

"You should call Nicky," he says. 

"Why would I call Nicky?" 

Honestly, he cares about Nicky a lot but it's not like they've been keeping in touch much, except from the passing of greetings through Neil or the twins. 

"He's dealt with a long distance relationship for years, maybe he has some tips." 

Kevin stares. 

"You know about me and…"

"Yeah, yeah. Neil and Andrew talked about it and I heard them."

Kevin doesn't mind, in the end. It's not like he's going to keep it a secret forever, and Aaron is family. 

"I'll give him a call," he sighs. 

In the beginning of the afternoon, when it's 8 in the evening in Germany, he calls Nicky. 

"Kevin!" Nicky shrieks when he picks up the phone. "Are you okay? Oh my God, are the twins dead?!"

Kevin almost laughs and rolls his eyes. 

"No, idiot," he says. "I'm just calling to see how you're doing."

There's silence on the line for a few seconds and Kevin feels like he should be insulted that his friend is shocked to hear from him. 

"I mean, I'm okay. Confused. Are you sure you're okay?"

Kevin snorts. 

"Aren't we friends?"

"You never call!"

"You never call, either," Kevin points out.

"That's… true. Sorry. It's just. I always feel like I annoy you."

"You do," Kevin says. 

"Thanks," Nicky says with sarcasm. 

"Oh come on," Kevin says. "You know what I mean."

Kevin couldn't explain to himself or anyone why Nicky was important to him, but he was, and he hoped Nicky knew. 

"I guess," Nicky says dramatically. "So, why are you calling, really?"

"Well, I—" Kevin starts. Now that he thinks about it, it feels stupid. 

"Come on."

"I've been dating Lord Moriyama and—"

"What!?" Nicky screams.

"Yeah, and the distance is—"

"Wait a minute! How long have you been dating? And why didn't anyone tell me?!" 

"Gosh, Nicky," Kevin says, annoyed. "Like, this summer, and I didn't tell you because you never call!"

"You never call either!" 

Kevin pinches his nose. 

"Jesus Christ, Nicky, we've been though this already. I didn't hide this from you, I'm telling you now because we're talking now."

Kevin suddenly feels like Aaron tricked him into speaking to Nicky because he wanted Nicky to know. It could be sweet, if your name was Katelyn, you'd probably think it's sweet, but Kevin knows better. Aaron did this on purpose, knowing how it'd go. He's probably laughing diabolically somewhere. 

"Well, okay," Nicky says eventually. "I didn't even know you were gay! If I had, then—"

"Please stop. Need I remind you you've been in love with the same German guy forever?"

"No," Nicky sighs happily, balance restored. 

"Okay, so I was just wondering if you had any tips, about long distance relationships," Kevin says at once so he doesn't get sucked into another argument. 

"Communication," Nicky says easily. 

"I guess we talk regularly but—"

"No, I mean, you have to tell each other important stuff. It's not about quantity, it's about quality." 

Kevin hums.

"Also, send him dirty texts from time to time."

"Nicky!" 

"What? You asked," Nicky says, unrepentant. 

Eventually, after catching up on Eric and Exy, Nicky's job and Kevin's classes, they hang up because Eric made dinner and Kevin probably doesn't have unlimited international data on his flip flop phone, and by the way, if he wants to call his "beau" in Japan, as Nicky puts it, he should update his plan. 

Kevin goes to his 3pm class feeling relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in theory, I still have one chapter (the other half of this one I guess) and a few stuff for the epilogue. When you'll get it is a mystery honestly. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and leaving comments!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, French is! Do tell if you think something was said oddly :)


End file.
